A Hawk's Shadow
by TwistedGem
Summary: Solene never fit in. It wasn't the fact that she was the daughter of the Summer Queen and High Queen's "son". It's her "gift". When she runs away and meets the mysterious Hawk, she's fascinated from first sight. He's a mystery she's dying to figure out...
1. Different

_Different_

_Chapter 1_

Solene gazed out the window. She saw a flower outside her window. She opened the window and reached her hand out. Suddenly the flower began to shrink and wilt. Soon it was dead. Solene sighed as she felt the new life force fill her. This was her gift and curse.

Solene could take life forces. She could control it, but that fact didn't make anyone like her anymore. She was an outcast from her own people no matter how powerful her parents-

"Solene." Solene looked at the person in the doorway. Her mom looked regal in her gown. She had to. She was Aislinn, the Summer Queen. Solene scowled at her mother. Aislinn ignored it. "You need to get ready. The solstice will begin soon." Solene rolled her eyes.

"You keep acting like I want to hang around all night with you and Uncle Keenan's lackeys and playthings-"

"Solene," Aislinn said in a chaste voice, "you do not talk about your court that way."

"There not my court!" Solene exclaimed. "I'm the queen's daughter and they still don't except me." Aislinn took a deep breath. She and her daughter had this argument a million times. After a while she just tried to let it go, but it bothered her that her own _daughter_ wouldn't accept the court she was born into.

Solene turned to the flower bush outside her window. She reached out to another flower until her mom caught her wrist. Solene looked at Aislinn with no expression. Aislinn's face fell when she looked into her daughter's eyes. The blur-brown eyes held relaxed shadows. They're only like that when there feed.

"Honestly, Solene, must you do this-"

"What's wrong with it? The flower would only die in another week. I just sped up the process."

"You stole its life force." Solene glared at her mother. She hated doing this with her but it never stopped her. She knew her mom disapproved of her using her gift. "Maybe I didn't steal it. Maybe it belonged to me." Before Aislinn could say anything she saw the shadow in the doorway. Seth sighed, placing his hand on the door knob. This was the universal sign that he heard everything they said. Stupid faerie hearing.

"Ladies, must we go through this every time?" he asked in a tired voice. He was sick of the constant fighting between his wife and daughter. No one ever won and it just brought constant tension into the house. Solene pulled out her mother's grasp and moved in front of her father.

"Dad, please don't make me go! Can't I stay at Aunt Donia's house tonight?" she asked. Seth looked at her with a reprising look.

"You promised your mother that you would go to solstice if let you go to Donia's house last time." Solene groaned, moving to her closet. Aislinn smiled at Seth. His eyes lit up at it. Solene rolled her eyes at them. _20 years of being together and they _still_ act like they're teenagers with a case of puppy love_, She thought. She was glad she never looked that ridiculous. Aislinn touched her daughters arm, giving her a knowing look, before leaving.

As soon as her mom left, Solene spoke.

"You know, I could leave. I'm nineteen and legal .I could leave and never come back. I'm half mortal. I have rights." Seth sighed. He kissed Solene's forehead.

"That's true." He told her. He moved towards the door as he spoke again. "But you are also the daughter of a queen and the only reason you're half mortal was because your mom and I started out as mortals. So technically, you're a faerie. Mortal rights don't apply to you." Seth closed his door.

Solene plopped on her bed in disappointment. She looked under her bed at a bag. It was packed and ready for her to carry it anywhere.

_They might not apply to you anymore_, she thought,_ but they still apply to me, despite your belief._

_*****_

When Solene was an infant, her family moved into a house on the edge of Huntsdale. It was bigger the loft and safer for the faeries. It also made it easier for Aislinn to keep and eye on her daughter. With a bigger house came more space for the Summer Court parties that were held practically every week. This means that this was the perfect place for the Summer Solstice, the biggest party for the summer court.

Solene hates the Summer Solstice. She always had to dress up when she did nothing but sit or stand. There's nothing but airhead summer girls and stiff rowan guards. And being a princess never helps anything. Especially the people her parents push her towards. She was wearing a red-orange dress her mother picked for her and a small gold crown with other gold accessories.

Like she needed another reminder that she was a princess

She glanced around the room at the twirling girls. She looked at her parents dancing. She sipped at her cup, hating how unnaturally sweet it was. She didn't know how much longer she could deal with being around these people. She saw a glowing figure in the corner of her eye.

Solene knew who it was before he sat down next to her.

"Hey Uncle Keenan." She greeted. Unlike her parents, she enjoyed his company. Though they settled the bad blood between them, the trust factor for them is still rocky. Not for Solene. She liked how he played the royal game. She just finds him different from the people that are "approved".

"Hello Princess Solene." He said with a smirk. She scowled at him.

"You know I hate my title."

"Why? You have anything anyone could want."

"Except freedom." She said. "True freedom. I always have to be approved and shelter for every move I make in a place that I don't want to be in. You get to go and visit and explore. I've been these same boring circles my whole life."

Keenan nodded. He could understand how she felt. He was like that when he lived with Beria. But unfortunately he couldn't do anything. "I'd rather be a shade than be summated to a life like the Summer Girls." Keenan became alarmed at the statement.

"Hey," he said in a warning tone, "don't joke like that. You know why."

"Yes, the infamous grandmother I've never met." She heard the tale at least a hundred times before. Her grandmother, Moria, died trying to escape Keenan's grasp. In a way, Solene could sympathize. She loved her parents but if it was her choice, she wouldn't belong to this court.

Solene remember the secret weekend her dad took her on when her mom visited Faerie. They went to the beach and she became the curious little kid she always was. But it was over too soon. Solene sighed, focusing to the crowd in front of her.

"I can't live like this." She said before drifting over to the fountain where Siobhan lived. It was the only person she liked in the court. She looked above her head at the sunset. _Only three more hours_, she thought. That thought alone made her sane.

As the sky turned black, Solene got dressed. She switched the annoying gown for a simple t-shirt and sweats. She moved like around her room like a ghost. She checked and doubled checked her stuff. She didn't want to be caught this time. The last few times were sloppy. But this time she was sure she was going to get out.

She checked the hallway quietly before locking her door. She looked one last time before catching her eyes in the mirror. She removed the hood of the block hoodie she wore. Her own eyes bore into themselves. She watched the shadows dance at the excitement her body held.

When Aislinn first saw the shadows in her daughter's eyes, she was frightened. It was possible for a child to belong to a court other than the one their parents controlled. Rare but possible. Niall told her that she was simply had too much sunlight to be of the dark court. No one had any idea why she was born that way. Except Sorcha, who refused to give the answer. This made her more nervous that her daughter held shadows. The princess was simply a mystery.

Solene lifted a hand to her face. She looked at herself, which she rarely did. She looked at her pale skin, dark hair, angular face, and blue-brown eyes. Her eyes…Solene loved her eyes. They complete the dark beauty she had. She cherished the shadows that were kept inside of them. It was what made her so unique.

She pulled her hood up over her head covering her face once again. She didn't have time to waste being vain. She opened the window and jumped out into the crisp night. She watched her surroundings. Guards would find her soon enough. She only hoped see could fight them quickly and silently.

She was only thirty yards away from the gate when the first guards attacked. She jumped over the first one before forcing the other to the ground she did a series of kicks, each one bringing her closer to the gate. She kicked at a guard's temple, making him unconscious. Then she heard the alarm. The same alarm that told her she was caught.

_Not this time,_ she thought. She rand and pushed the remaining guards out her way. A couple tried to grab her but she dodged them. If not, the girl had amazing speed. Once she had enough room to really speed up, she was out the gate in seconds. But once she felt heat on her back, she knew she was being followed. A blast of heat sent her sprawling to the ground.

She rolled to a stop. She smirked despite the burn on her back.

"Just couldn't take the hint, could you?" Aislinn approached her daughter. The same daughter she loved beyond comparison. The same daughter that was trying to escape again.

"You're not leaving." She said. Her tone held finality. Solene stood up again.

"You're not stopping me this time, mom. You can let me leave now or we can fight and I'll still leave."

"Is that threat?" Aislinn asked dangerously. Solene snarled at her.

"No." she answered before she smirked. "It's a promise."

Aislinn was in front of her in a second ready to hit. Solene dodged the blow and tripped her mom. Aislinn rolled back to her feet. She charged at her daughter sending her down with one hit.

Solene catch her hand and threw Aislinn over her shoulder. Aislinn catch herself before kicking Solene in the stomach. Solene stumbled to the ground. Aislinn stood over her, thinking she won.

"It's over, Solene." She said. But Solene looked up and the shadows in her eyes became excited. She grabbed her mom's hand and Aislinn started to feel weak. Solene gained her mother's energy. She was healed as soon as she stood up. Her mother looked at her with disbelief.

"I'm sorry, mom, but I'm not going back to your prison." She said. Aislinn went unconscious. Solene checked to see if her mom was okay before running as fast as she could out of the city.

*****

"What do you mean she's gone?" Seth demanded. He, Keenan, and Donia wondered the same thing as Aislinn iced her head, something she only did for her major cases of vertigo. Only Solene could cause it.

"What do you think I mean?" she snapped at Seth. "She got away."

Just as she said the words Niall joined the group in the Summer Court study.

"Who got away?" he said drifting in with his shadows. Niall was perfectly comfortable with his court now. It was still kind of unnerving how kind he could be while he ruled the court of nightmares. Aislinn looked at Seth to tell Niall.

"Solene. She ran away a couple of hours ago." He summed up. Niall's eyes widened.

"You mean she finally got away?" he said, leaning on the desk, "I thought she would never make it." Aislinn was up in a second with Niall's neck in her hand. She was furious at his attitude towards this.

"Is this the kind of attitude you have in front of my daughter? No wonder she's been defiant. You've been trying to take her for your own!" she accused, her breath burning his face. Niall didn't struggle in her grip, which would only make it worst. Donia waved her hand and frost creep up Aislinn's arm. Aislinn dropped her grip. Donia stepped up calmly.

"Accusing each other gets us no where. What we need to know is how she got away." Aislinn sat down once again. Every one looked at her expectantly. She sighed before telling them.

"We fought and I had her on the ground. Then she…" she massaged her temples at the thought of what happened, "…she used her powers on me." Everyone gasped. Solene only used her powers as a last resort in a fight. They've seen it plenty of times. Her sparring partner would usually be unconscious for days but since Aislinn was more powerful, it was only a few hours. Seth placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, but nothing helped the situation. An uncomfortable silence fell over everyone.

"We have to find her." Niall said, breaking it. "She's in a lot of danger. Her nativity only heightens it." Keenan nodded in agreement.

"How?" Donia asked. "I know Solene. If nothing else, the girl has two things that make finding her almost impossible. Her intelligence and speed. Not to mention her ability to fight. How can we find her?"

Niall stoop up straight.

"I'll go. My court needs a break from there king and Gabriel has been waiting for a good challenge."

"I'll talk to Sorcha." Seth said, "She's bound to know something."

"We both will." Aislinn chimed in. Donia nodded.

"I'll send some scouts. She's been over enough times over the years for them to know who she is."  
Everyone talked a while longer deciding on a plan. As it formed, hope grew in Seth and Aislinn. They would find their daughter and she would be safe once again in their care. "It's settled then," said Donia. "Solene will be found."

Soon after, the Royals started too filed out. Aislinn caught Niall before he left. No one was around to hear them.

"Find her," Aislinn said fiercely, "and soon."


	2. New In Town

_New In Town_

_Chapter 2_

Solene only had one thought. Run. She ran longer than she thought she was capable of. Once she was in a forest, the world blurred. She only saw green with the occasional grey. She didn't know where she was going. All she knew was to run in a complicated twist. Soon her brain barely registered that she was tired or hungry. For once in her live her mind was blank.

Then she burst out of the forest and all new colors blinded her. She stopped short, almost being hit by a car. But not just any car; It was a cab. In the first time she looked around. The flashing lights, fast car driving, skyscrapers and the advertisement tower…She was in _New York_. Not just in New York, but in Time Square. She looked up at the sky. The sun was setting in the sky. She had been running for almost a full day.

The thought made her tired. Then she realized something. She had no money, no place to stay, and not enough food to last long. Solene walked a little to wake herself up and to shake off the panic she was feeling. She was soon walking in Central Park before she realized it. She sank into a bench.

What was she gonna do? She wanted to slap herself for her stupidity for not thinking of this part. All she thought of was run away. Not the actual surviving part. She looked around her with disappointment until she saw something out the corner of her eye. Walking along the path towards her was a guy.

He was wearing a leather jacket, had a tan, and probably had tattoos on his arm. She knew instantly, he had money, a place to stay, and a good supply. But this all caught her attention second. The thing that made her turn her head was the fact that he was a faerie. A _solitaire _faerie. Solitaire faerie usually don't stay in tune with faerie news. And a run away princess was bound to stir up gossip.

Normally she didn't approach guys. They never really interested in them. But there was something about this one that was different from every other faerie she's seen.

Before she even registered the thought she was walking up to him.

"Hey." She said to him. He looked her over briefly with little interest.

"Hi." He answered before trying to step around her. But she cleverly blocked him, making it look natural for her to do that. He stared at her and something twisted at his gaze.

It was so _intense_. That kind of intensity wasn't from the Summer Court. It was impossible for one of them to look that intimidating. It was obvious he was the silent type. She smiled sweetly at the guy, liking him more and more.

"Look, I know this out of no where but I need your help." She said. She looked around and saw a guy with a card game that you knew was a scam. She smirked. "Wanna play a game?" He looked at her confused. She knew he probably crazy but that didn't mean he didn't follow her. They moved in front of the guy in front of the table. On it were three cards he kept shuffling.

"What's this game?" Solene asked. He smiled at her, seeing a potential sucker.

"Well, sweetheart, all you have to do is find the black queen." He explained.

"I want to play." She said before turning to the guy. He stared at her questioning her sanity. "Here's the deal. I'm new in town and I need a place to stay. And I know you have that."

"What do you want?" he asked suspicious. She smirked.

"I win; I get a place to live. You win and this never happened." She explained.

"No." he said. She grabbed his hand quickly something happened. Something and creeping up her arm, like an invisible force trying to pull her towards him. She took a little of his life force, so little he barely noticed, and the pull lessened. She knew what he was feeling. She could feel his pulse quickening at her powerful touch.

"Please." She whispered. She knew he could hear her clearly. He hesitated before going back to the table. The man smiled a sly smile before shuffling the cards. He shuffled the cards for a minute before stopping.

"Place your bets on the table." Solene placed a dollar she found earlier on the table. The con man looked at her surprised. She smiled sheepishly. The guy beside her sighed before putting a twenty dollar bill and a gold key on the table beside her dollar.

"Now you may pick your card." Con man said. Solene looked at the table. Niall taught her enough street-smarts to know that the card wasn't on the table. She looked at him a bit. Out the corner of her eye she saw a red corner under the table. She knew it was the card. She reached over and retrieved the card. The con man's jaw dropped. She held up- the card, showing the faerie guy.

"I'm guessing this is the black queen you're talking about." Solene said. The faerie shoulders sagged at the sight of the queen of spades. Solene smirked once again before grabbing the keys. The con man took the money, nodding at them.

"Y'all have a nice day." He told them. Solene nodded before walking away with the guy. They walked for a little bit.

The guy sped up a little leaving a few feet between them.

"Hey," she called out to him. "Can I get a name?" The guy looked around before appearing right in front of her. He scowled at her. Her smirk form earlier fell. Tension rose inside of her. She thought he wouldn't speak until he opened his mouth.

"Hawk." She relaxed.

"Solene." And just like that, she had something she never thought she'd have. A roommate.

*****

Hawk never thought this would happen to him. He's thought of a lot of possibilities that could happen in a crazy town like New York. But being con by a girl that didn't look a day over twenty was not one of them. He looked at this girl, Solene she claimed, and shook his head. He led her up the stairs of an apartment building. The building held apartments that were worth a middle class paycheck any day of the week. As he snuck glances at the girl he became more and more confused. She said she was new in town. But it seemed as though she was new to the _world_. She marveled to everything they pasted on there way here. He focused on climbing the stairs instead of the girl behind him.

Finally, he came to the door at the very top of the building. He opened the door to his home. He heard Solene gasp behind him. He turned to her. She gazed at the apartment before her.

It was a big as the entire floor. She could see two bedrooms and a bathroom further in the apartment.

"You can come in." Hawk told her. She blushed before coming in. She entered the room and looked around. She went to his mostly empty living room. She looked out the window which took up most of the wall it occupied. It led out an balcony. She went to the balcony. The sun was almost set. She looked at the last few minutes. One tradition she never minded that her mother did. She always watched the sunset and sunrise. She frowned at the thought of her mom. It felt like a weight was pressed to her chest and she couldn't lift it off. She put her head in hands. She tried to block out the images of her mom right now. She didn't she could deal with it.

Hawk watched Solene as she leaned on the balcony railing. She seemed suddenly sad. He let his thoughts wander to what happened to what seemed like a week ago, but was only about an hour ago. How had he accepted that bet? A she did was touch him and he was suddenly willing to do it. How had she done that?

_Maybe that's how my victims feel._ Hawk moved to the kitchen before he released the rest of those dangerous thoughts. Hawk never liked being a Gancanagh. It meant that his own skin was addictive to anyone unlucky enough to touch it. Everytime a female touched him, no matter how smart or strong, they instantly became an addict always asking for more and always dying off either from too much time in his arms or not enough. There was never a middle ground. He slammed his fist on the counter in frustration. He couldn't control it, no matter how much he wanted to. And now he had another victim living with him because she some how turned the tables on him.

"Hawk," said a timid voice. He turned to him. He knew she heard him slamming his fist. He just hoped she wouldn't ask about it. "Where should I put my stuff?" she asked, knowing he wouldn't tell her anything if she asked what was wrong.

Hawk's earlier tension left him. He guided her to the second bedroom. The inside of it had pale blue walls with a bed, dresser, and night stand. There was a small closet that was empty ready for her to fill. It made her feel more foreign than usual. She moved into the room, setting her bag down.

"Is that all you have?" Hawk asked her. She nodded. He didn't question her. He would save that for tomorrow. He seemed to be saving all his questions She looked out the window, which let in the moonlight that showed brilliantly. Solene sat on her new bed. It was different than her old bed, less familiar but still comfortable. She sinks into. Lazily she turns to Hawk whose still in the doorway.

"Thank you." She got up and approached him. She made sure there was enough distance between them, so they were both comfortable. "You really don't know how much you've helped me." She looked away but saw a small shadow of a smile on Hawk's face.

"No problem," he stretched a bit, showing that he was tired. "At least for tonight." We'll figure out the rest tomorrow. You've obviously had a long day." He stepped a little closer subconsciously. Hawk didn't notice. Solene did. "Good night, Solene."

"Good night, Hawk." She told him before closing her door for the night. Hawk went to the balcony. The crisp night air made him think straight. This can't be _that_ bad. She seems like a nice girl. She kept her distance. He decided that he like her for it. As long as she keep arms length away from him they would be fine.

Solene seemed smart. She would find a job or something and things would go back to normal.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder who this girl was. This was rare for him. He usually kept his distance from females, for obvious reasons. This was the first girl that made him interested. He knew she wasn't human, that much was clear but she wasn't exactly a faerie.

He yawned, his eyes heavy. He stood up making his way to his room. He let out his shadows, which have been kept inside all day. When he passed Solene's room, they shadows acted strangely.

Usually they swayed in mid-air lazily. Now they surged like a magnet towards her room. Hawk called his shadows back. He went closer to Solene's door. His shadows suddenly got excited. He put his ear against the door, listening to Solene. She was asleep and totally unaware of what was happening. He backed away from the door and went to his room. His shadows went back to there lazy state. Hawk was confused. Why did his shadows act like that? He let them out again.

The shadows looked like they were stretching from a long day of containment. Hawk became mesmerized by these shadows as he always did no matter how much he looked at them. They just held so many secrets, some he can't even remember, and he couldn't help but be intrigued by them. He reached out and they moved towards his hand. The ones farther away seemed to stay closer to the door. That wasn't normal. They always came to him. They never were attracted to anyone but himself.

He shook his head as his body grew tired. That was another mystery for tomorrow. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. But no matter how deep he went into his conscious he couldn't shake the question from his head. Who is this girl, Solene?


	3. Roommates

_Roommates_

_Chapter 3_

Solene woke up at dawn despite her exhaustion. She stretched looking out her window at the sunrise. Its funny how waking up to see the sunrise and sunset seemed to be built into her instincts. She looked at the sun as it rose. She sighed as she thought about everything that happened in the last two days. It felt more like months, than two days. _Let's see,_ she thought, _I argued with my mom, ran away from home, exhausted myself, and found a new roommate._ She straightened up at the thought.

Her new roommate was a guy. She never lived with a guy before. She never even had a full conversation with one before. And now she was sharing an apartment with him. She rushed out her room and into the living room. She looked around frantically, seeing only what she saw last night. A beautiful apartment that was completely unfamiliar.

Solene marveled at the room. It seemed to change over night. It looked more open and free in the morning. She moved hesitantly through the room, touching the furniture and gazing out the window. She lifted her hand to the sunlight. Her body absorbed some of it. She watched as the sunlight danced through the veins in hand. She never got bored by the sight.

"So you're not human. That much is for sure."

Solene turned to see Hawk in the kitchen. He held a steady gaze on her. Hawk knew Solene woke up since his shadows started acting with more vigor. He pulled them back him before she came out her room. He was surprised she didn't notice him. But what surprised him most was when she absorbed the sun light. He could see it working through her veins like golden threads. He also saw how her shadow grew as if all the sunlight's energy entered. Like it was being feed.

Solene pulled her hand away from the sunlight. She hoped he didn't anything suspicious. But as she looked into his eyes, she highly doubted it.

"How much on that did you see?" she asked him. He rested his arms on the counter, leaning forward.

"From the time you left your room up to now. So basically everything." Hawk leaned back, causally. Solene stiffened at the statement. Solene saw in the corner of her eye a flicker. She didn't turn head-on but she was sure it was her imagination. She couldn't have possibly seen a shadow.

"Well since were saying what we are, you possibly couldn't be human." Hawk raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're pretty bold for a girl like you." Solene rolled her eyes.

"I could say the same thing about you, but I don't you and you don't know me." Hawk just grunted before falling silent. _Great my roommate was a brooding type, _she thought. Hawk's gaze then switched to scrutinizing. Solene caught his gaze. Hawk keep his face composed but was amazed by Solene. In broad daylight he could see her clearly. He could see how her hair was an auburn color at the tips, how her pale complexion really was, and her eyes…her eyes were darker than he thought was possible. It was like an abyss that held a limitless intensity to it. An intensity that Hawk wasn't use to.

He cleared his throat, trying to find something to say. Solene's gaze didn't help anything. He looked at away from her for a moment to collect himself. Solene just gazed on patiently. She smiled on the inside at the thought of making Hawk squirm.

"Well since we're roommates now," he raised his head meeting her gaze with a renew intensity. Solene now had to try not to squirm under it. "We obviously need some ground rules." Solene nodded although she wasn't excited about the idea. She knew that he wasn't exactly…_accepting _of the idea. But she would be quiet for now.

"First rule, I don't like it when people are in or try to interfere with my business. What's my business is mine and what's your is yours, unless it is need to know. Got it?" Solene nodded with a smile. She liked this rule.

"Second," he continued, "you have a year to get a place of your own or get out." Solene's jaw dropped.

"Wha…what?!" she stammered out. She couldn't believe this. Heat rushed to her face. "We had a deal!" Hawk shook his head.

"Yes we did. I promised you a place to stay. I didn't promise you how long. I'm not breaking my part of it." He explained. He tried not to flinch under her scorching gaze. He actually felt the temperature rise. "I'm not going to charge you rent and the refrigerator will always be full for you but you can't stay here forever." Solene tensed up at the idea.

"Trust me that was not my plan." She told him. He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Really? And what was this plan of yours?" He asked. She just scowled.

"My business, remember?" She was just covering up the fact that she didn't exactly have one. But like he said, she didn't need to tell him everything. Just need to know.

"Third rule," he said, interrupting her thoughts, "no crazy and random people in my loft. I prefer to keep a low profile around the city. Other than that, you're free to do what you want."

_Not like I know any_, Solene thought. But she couldn't worry about parties and random people right now. She needed a plan. She needed to figure everything out. Like how is gonna find a place to live in a year? What's she gonna do for a living? What's she gonna do if her parents find out where she is?

A million questions buzzed in Solene's head. Hawk looked at her wondering what she was thinking. His mind couldn't help but be frustrated by the shadows that continued to pulse towards this girl. They wanted her so strongly…it scared Hawk how much they wanted her. He looked away and moved to the living room. He turned on the TV, watching the news. He didn't watch Solene leave the room.

Solene walked into her room. She pulled out her only bag from the closet. She pulled out what she had. An extra pair clothes, some food, a map, her iPod, and her favorite necklace from her mom was all she had. She looked at the necklace as it sparkled in the sunlight. She remembered knowing she couldn't sneak into the family safe, so she planned to sell the necklace. The necklace was a simple thing really. It had a thin pink gold chain with a golden sun pendent. All of it was real gold which equaled good money equaling a good start in the city. But as Solene gazed at, she didn't know why but she knew she couldn't sell it.

Sure relationship with her mom wasn't the best but this necklace was one of her most prized possessions. Not just some decoration for Solstice. Solene clutched the necklace tightly and cursed. She should've got another necklace. She shook her head as she moved to the living room, trying to put on the necklace. Hawk turned to see her enter.

"Solene," he called. She looked up at him. He gestured to the seat near him, trying to ignore the ripples of temptation going through him. He knew that it would be happening a lot while she stayed here. She was beautiful, in a lack of a better word. And with those eyes…she was practically irresistible. But he would resist her. He already had her for a year. He didn't anything but that.

Solene moved to the seat, momentarily stopping what she was doing. Hawk ran his fingers through his dark hair. Solene took the time to actually _look_ at her roommate. And she couldn't help but be impressed with what she saw.

Hawk was handsomely gorgeous. It was as if he created the tall, dark, and handsome qualifications women always wanted. Hawk had deep black hair that spiked at the end. He had tanned skin that was perfect for him. He was muscular but not too much to look like he took steroids. Just enough to know that he was strong. Very strong. His face was angular and smooth. And his eyes…they were like midnight onyx. Liquid pools of shadows that you could, and would want to, drown in. She just wished she could gaze into them and drown. But unfortunately the moment was ruined before it could really start. Hawk looked at her, patiently.

"I think there are some things I need to know about you." He told her. Solene stiffened at this. She only hoped he didn't question her about this morning with the sunlight.

"What…do you want to know?" she asked hesitantly. Hawk leaned forward.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. It was a reasonable question, she guessed. It's not everyday a total stranger becomes your roommate because of a bet. She tried to answer as honestly as she could.

"I'm just looking for a new start. I need a change of scenery, really." She said. It was the true. Hawk narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. Solene looked away from him.

"Who are you running from?" he asked her. All the air in her lungs left. She boldly looked at him.

"What makes you think I'm running from someone?" she asked him, wondering what he said. His gaze didn't waver.

"You come out of nowhere with only one bag, probably filled with clothes and food, and betting against someone you don't know for a place to stay, looking exhausted." He told her, "I'm not stupid. Only people running from something would do something like that." Solene's jaw tightened, her body tightening up, like a spring ready to loose. Hawk saw this and sat back in a relaxed and venerable position.

"I'm not trying to turn you in Solene. I just need to know if there's any danger in me letting you stay here." He said. Solene slightly relaxed at this. She cleared her throat to speak.

"Well, it's my business to why I'm here. But I there is no danger in me staying here." She lied, thankful at that moment she was half mortal. He would most likely be in extremely danger with her here, if she was found. Who knows what her mom would have her court and their connections do to Hawk, which she would feel nothing but guilt. But at the moment he was safe. And she wasn't guilty. Solene continued to try putting on her necklace. Hawk saw her struggling and got up. He held his hand out for the necklace. She paused, looking at his hand. She, eventually, handed the necklace over to him. He closed it in his palm. Hawk walked around behind her. She stood up, lifting her hair off her neck. Hawk lifted the necklace, touching her throat, and connected the clasp together. But as his hands touched her skin and something went through them.

Solene turned her head and immediately noticed how closer they were to each other. They were an inch apart in space. A sudden haze came over them. Something smooth and soft, like a caress, seemed to touch Solene. It traveled up to her hand. She touched it softly. It felt slightly familiar to her.

Hawk's temptation rose at the close space. He felt the same way he did when she grabbed his arm that time before. He felt an invisible pull towards her. His thoughts of temptation took over as their skin connected. Her lips parted, making Hawk lean closer. Solene looked into his eyes. The midnight onyx was fascinating to her. If you looked hard enough you could swear you could see shadows.

_Shadow eyes…_Solene leaned back from him at the sight. Hawk snapped out as well, immediately pulling a least three feet between them, retracting the shadows that slipped out of him. Solene left the living room, wordlessly, retreating to her room.

Hawk took deep breaths trying to clear his head of the haze that entered it at her touch. His shadows pulsed under his skin. They were strangely calm at the moment. Like Solene's touch could calm them down. Hawk blew out the air he was holding in. This was going to be a long year.

*****

Aislinn didn't take time to marvel at Faerie like she always did. Even at her wedding, she couldn't help but marvel at them. But this wasn't her wedding. And there wasn't time to be amazed. Sorcha didn't look up from her chess board to greet her son and daughter-in-law. Sorcha knew about Solene running away. She wasn't scared about her safety. She knew her granddaughters fate better than anybody. She only felt sorry for her son, whose sight was useless about seeing his daughter's future or stopping it. It was a mystery to him just like the shadows in her eyes.

They approached Sorcha urgently. Seth greeted his mother with a kiss on the hand. She smiled warmly at him, as retreated a respectful distance beside his wife.

"I know what happened, Aislinn." Sorcha told her. "You don't need to explain to me the situation." This was little relief to Aislinn.

"Do you know where to find her? She could be in grave danger." Aislinn said. Sorcha relaxed in her throne. This was going to be the hard part for the High Court queen.

"I could," Sorcha admitted, "But that doesn't mean I will." Aislinn's tempered at the statement.

"You have to tell me. I need to know." Sorcha knew this was not a discussion she wanted to have in front of her son.

"Seth, could you please excuse us for a moment?" Seth nodded, taking his leave. Sorcha rose from her seat as soon a Seth left. She approached Aislinn with her steady grace. "You are telling me that that you have absolutely no idea why your daughter left."

"She's just being defiant. I don't understand her sometimes."

"A mother should always be aware of her child's desires." Sorcha told her casually. Aislinn's temper showed brightly through her skin.

"Don't try to teach me how to be a good mother. Don't think that you can be a better mother to _my _child." Aislinn told her through her teeth. Sorcha wasn't affected.

"She ran away to be in a place she is welcomed. A place where she can be happy."

"She was happy-"

"Stop being blind, Aislinn. We both know my granddaughter was miserable with your court." Aislinn was taken aback by the statement from the High Queen.

"It doesn't matter. She is just a child." Aislinn then gave a disrespectful look to Sorcha. "You would know that if you were a _real _mother."

"Seth is my son-"

"He's not your son. You adopted him. You would've never known him if it wasn't for the fact that he wanted immortality to be with me!" She finished. Sorcha narrowed her eyes at the Summer Queen. She stepped closer until the two were less than an inch apart.

"Don't step out of line, Ash Queen." Sorcha said coldly. "You don't have any right here. This is my realm and you will respect me." Aislinn's fear grew as Sorcha's voice chilled her down to her bones. But she was still bold enough to ask one question.

"Where is she?" Sorcha retreated to her throne. Seth entered through an invisible door. Sorcha address them like the High Queen.

"Solene is safe. She will be safe. I will not tell either of you where she is. Her location is to stay with me." Aislinn's jaw dropped. Seth was stunned. He hadn't heard his mother address him so coldly since they first met. "Get out."

Seth dragged Aislinn away, back to Earth.

Sorcha sighed going to the hall of memories. She looked through one of her looking glasses. She could see Solene sitting on a bed in a loft. Sorcha thought it was amusing how, of all places, Solene found herself in crazy New York.

_I think it's time to visit my little shadow,_ Sorcha thought, leaving to prepare for the trip.


	4. Empire State Of Mind

_Empire State Of Mind_

_Chapter 4_

Solene looked at herself in the mirror with distress. She looked too much like the girl who ran away. She would stick out too much. She tried to think of what she could change. She could change her hair. Her body could use more of a tan. No makeup, though. She wasn't much for face paint. She looked at her eyes. Maybe she should consider contacts…

"Please don't tell me you're getting contacts." Solene jumped at the voice. She turned around to see her grandmother. Sorcha was sitting regally on her bed. She stood up and approached her granddaughter. Sorcha touched Solene's face, turning it slightly. "I didn't give you these pretty eyes for nothing." Solene grinned at her.

"They are very pretty," She turned back to the mirror. "But they could also stand out. If someone looks too close…" Solene stared at her reflection. She didn't care what her mother said, she was glad Sorcha gave her these eyes. Sure they made things more difficult but they gave her a comfort she wouldn't have had otherwise. Speaking of her mom…

"Did she send out a search party yet?" Solene asked calmly. She say Sorcha nod in the mirror.

"She sent Niall after you. Then they came to me. Your mother was very," Sorcha paused to stop herself from insulting her daughter-in-law, "eager to have you home."

"You two fought. Again." Solene said, reading between the lines of her grandmothers words.

"I can assure you that there was no fighting involved." Solene sighed. Her mothers never had the greatest of relationships. Solene knew that running away would make things worst. And yet she didn't turn around and go home. That would be easy. If she wanted to be free, then she would have to work for it. Starting with how she looked.

"I'm sure you will need this." Sorcha said pulling out a bag from behind her. It looked like a survival kit and was bulky. Whatever it was, Solene knew it would help. She hugged Sorcha fiercely.

"Thank you." She told her. Sorcha smiled, hugging back. Solene held on a little before asking her grandmother something.

"Will I be safe here?" Solene asked. Hawk didn't seem like he would hurt her, but she wanted to be sure that she was safe here. That she could stay for as longer as she could. Sorcha smiled at the question.

"Yes. You will be surprised what you will find here if you stay."Sorcha told her.

"A good surprise, right?" Sorcha gave her a knowing look. Solene knew not to question her grandmother when it came to things like this. She always knew best. Solene smiled sweetly, like sunshine.

"Thanks, Grams." She whispered.

"You're welcome, my little shadow." Sorcha said, pulling back from the exchange. She walked towards the door. "Just don't cover up those eyes. I worked to hard to make them for you to cover them up." Solene nodded eagerly, assuring her that she wouldn't before Sorcha disappeared out the room.

The next morning, Solene opened her door quietly, trying not to disturb the peace of it. She closed the door quietly behind her. She shuffled down the hall to the living room. She was caught by surprise, when she saw her brooding roommate. He sat there not noticing her at all. His eyes were so distant…she wondered what he was thinking. She moved slowly towards not trying to disturb him. She reached out her hand and touched his shoulder. He shot up in the air with surprise in his eyes.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I thought you heard me." He didn't hear her. He was surprised his shadows didn't start acting up but ever since yesterday they seem to be less excited by her presence. She moved in front of him. His shadows seemed to drift to the edge of his skin, following her. He sat looking more composed then he felt. Solene bit her lip. "I need your help."

"That's not surprising." He said rudely. Solene didn't comment on the remark.

"I want to know New York." Hawk raised an eyebrow.

"You mean beyond the tourist view of it?" Solene nodded. Hawk leaned forward, placing his elbows on his legs.

"What have you seen beyond central park?" he asked. Solene thought for a second.

"Time Square." Hawk placed his head in his hands. Apparently Solene was more maintenance than he thought. He should have never taken that bet.

"So let me get this straight," he said, "you run away, go to a place you don't know anything about, bet to stay in some stranger's home, not knowing whether or not you could trust them, no money, no place to stay, basically nothing and you choose _now_ to start preparing yourself to survive here."

"It sounds really bad when you say it."

"It is really bad!" he exclaimed. He moved to the kitchen getting some water. "You're becoming dependent on me. I'm only temporary." Solene stood up.

"No, I am. I'm the one who has to find a place to live in less than a year. I'll admit that I didn't plan this whole thing out. I didn't even now I would be in New York until I was here!" She told him, getting closer to him with every word, "I just need you to show me around."

"Then you'll need me for whatever else tomorrow." Solene sharpened her gaze at him.

"Well if you're going to follow through with this bet, follow through all the way." She went to her room before he could say that it wasn't exactly part of the bet anyway. It was too good of an exit. Hawk shook his head. He didn't know what he would do with her.

He moved back to the living room. He sat there continuing to think of his new house guest. He's been trying to figure it out what she was. She wasn't a faerie, because she didn't wear or need glamour. But she was too powerful to be even a half-mortal. He thought back to yesterday. He tried to pin point what was so different about her.

But every time he tried, he would just think of her eyes. He thought of how they penetrated him so deeply. No one could do that to him. But she could without trying to. The thought of her eyes seemed to hypnotize him once again. Those eyes…his shadows pulsed against his skin at thought. They slipped through landing on the floor, trailing there way to Solene's room. He pulled them back before they reached her. He sighed. Maybe he could do this for her. After all, he wouldn't feel right if he let out of his home without a clue how to survive out in the world. That's just wrong.

Hawk stood up and walked to Solene's room. He held up his fist to knock. She opened the door before he could. He was taken aback by the change in Solene's appearance. The first thing he noticed was how her eyes no longer held exhaustion. She straightened her hair. She wore a leather jacket with a plain white undershirt and was wearing jeans with Converse, as well. It didn't seem like it would keep her warm in New York's fall, but he wasn't about to start telling her what to wear. Besides, to him it was refreshing to see her in something other than sweats and tired eyes.

"What?" she asked. Hawk rolled his eyes.

"Come on." He went grabbed his jacket. Solene looked confused for a moment.

"Where are we going?" Hawk looked back at Solene, as he closed his hand over the doorknob. He opened the door.

"You want to see New York, didn't you?" Solene was in awe. He was _actually_ going to do this. She didn't hesitant as she exited the loft, walking down the stairs, and into the heart of New York City.

Solene looked around in wonder as she walked down more streets. Although her feet hurt from walking for four hours straight, her eyes weren't tired at all. They tried to take in all they could, memorizing it all. New York wasn't like she thought it would be. She seen a million pictures of it and heard a lot from people. She heard so much about that after a while New York seemed slightly overrated. But then she knew why everyone talked about it all the time.

The city felt so _alive_. It had its own heartbeat. She felt as though everything would be connected here. And she longed to be apart of it. She told Hawk this and he was surprised. She found that she liked that look on him.

"I can honestly say that I've never heard that." He said. "Usually, people see it as the promise land!" Solene could see why.

"Yeah, but after a while it just seemed annoying hearing about this place," she looked around briefly, "But now I see why." She looked on as a cab sped pass. Hawk looked at this girl in wonder once more as she looked away from him. She kept surprising him. He knew if nothing else, he wouldn't be bored this next year. Solene looked back at him as he composed himself. Solene looked around her. She spotted a few faeries around her but none seemed to notice her. She let out a small breath of relief. As long as she didn't look them in the eye then she would be fine. She hoped.

The quiet between them seemed to go on for a while. The wind blew pass, sending a calming feeling through both of them. Solene glanced down the street where there were hot dog stands, small businesses, and more people. She smiled. It was all so new to her. How could anyone be punished to the enclosed life she use to have? It seemed cruel. Anger flared up a bit as she thought this. The only person strong enough to stop her from seeing this world was her mother.

"This all seems so new to you." Hawk said, breaking her thoughts and silence.

"Well, it is new. All of New York is." Solene told him easily. She started memorizing how the people walked, how they talked, and what there reactions would be. Hawk raised an eyebrow.

"I meant more than just New York. It's like you use to live in a forest or something." Solene's lips thinned to a fine line.

"Well," she said stiffly, "I never lived in a 'forest or something'. But my life was very closed off." Hawk looked at her, wanting her to continue. But she didn't. That part of her life was strictly need-to-know. She knew how smart he was. All she'd need to do was say one wrong word, the wrong secret told, him to hear the wrong thing, and it would all be over. So for now, her mouth stayed shut.

Hawk got the hint that she wouldn't anything else, and turned away. He walked her down to a Chinese restaurant that he would occasionally eat at. Solene's smile started to grow again on her face.

"A Chinese restaurant? I thought Dark faeries feed off of sins, or something like it." Hawk frowned at the comment. It wasn't a surprise that she figured that out. It was obvious when he needed glamour. But to say it in such an open atmosphere, it didn't sit with him well. He didn't say anything as he ordered. Solene saw that the statement upset Hawk but didn't apologize. Instead she just stayed quiet until the order came. They finally ran back home, disappearing as though in thin air, out of sight.

Solene slurped at her lo mien, watching Hawk. Hawk tried to ignore her eyes, moving every which way through the house. Still, her eyes followed him. His nerves seemed to wind up as each second passed. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, and turned around to face her. His face held the same controlled anger Solene accustomed to Hawk when she saw it.

"What?!" he yelled aggravated. She smiled innocently at him.

"Hi." She said. He made a noise Solene couldn't quite place in any particular category but she knew he was annoyed. She put her noodles to the side and said what she was really going to ask.

"Why were you mad earlier at the Chinese place?" she asked. Hawk calmed down instantly. Solene's brows furrowed at the sudden change.

"I don't like the possibility of someone hearing about me. I'm a low profile type of person."

"I can tell. You look like the brooding type." Solene said. Hawk scowled at her. She smiled at him. "I'm kidding." She lied easily. "Gosh, lighten up."

"It wasn't funny." He grabbed a water bottle out the refrigerator. "I keep my life and existence as private as possible. I'm not going to let you ruin that." He told her intensely.

"Why?" she asked softly. Hawk looked away from her.

"Need to know." He walked out to the balcony, silently. Solene followed him. Hawk's shadows told him exactly how close she was. He stiffened as she walked closer. She hesitated before speaking.

"You had a bad experience with the dark court." She guessed, "Am I right?" She waited for Hawk to answer when he didn't she had her answer.

"I'll take that as a yes." Hawk looked at her with the same intensity as the first day in the apartment, but stayed silent. Solene didn't back away. She never did. Instead, she let herself get drawn in. Hawk looked over the rail to the city under them. To the side of it, the ocean moved against the ports. Solene looked to the water, listening to the waves crashing. She thought it was clever how Hawk lived on the edge of the city, as if not to get attached to it. To anything really.

"You don't like being attached…to anything." She said out loud. Hawk was silent. She stared at him, wanting an answer. Something moved in the corner of her eye. She couldn't doubt it this time. He had shadows. Just like her. The revelation brought the sudden instinct to touch him. She hesitated wondering if she should. The answer was no.

But she still moved her hand, until it touched his arm.

A shock wave of resistance ran through Hawk. He tried to move away from her, but his shadows grew strong enough to make him stay there. They were about to slip out, when Hawk grabbed her hand and shoved Solene away from him. She slammed against the railing, harder than he wanted but he didn't care at the moment. He placed his hands on both sides of her, leaning in with anger. Solene's fear suddenly spiked. She never saw Hawk thismad before. His voice was shaking with stressed control.

"Don't…touch me…ever." He said menacingly. His breath felt hot to her face. He left as soon as the statement was out. Solene collapsed on the ground, as she got her fear under control. She wasn't ever more terrified in her life. Yet when the thought of leaving, she was hurt. She didn't want to leave. She looked at the railing. There was enough light to see her reflection. She was shocked at what she saw.

Her eyes were content. But she hasn't feed them at all in two days. They don't stay content that long no matter how much she feed them. But it seems like something else did. They feed off her fear. Or maybe…She looked in the general Hawk stalked off towards.

Maybe they were feed from him. Solene's shock ran through her. What did she just get herself into?


	5. Too Close For Comfort

_Too Close For Comfort_

_Chapter 5_

A week passed in silence. Solene creep around the loft as quietly as possible. She didn't like it. Why should she have to creep around? She would think. She would only start to walk out of confident, only to hide in her room or leave the loft before she could even see him. Hawk never bothered her. From the small glimpse she saw of him through the cracks of her doorway, he seemed to almost act if she wasn't there. Almost. She could see the tension in his body as he past her door. He still controlled his shadows around her. She smirked knowing that her presence was just uncomfortable for him as his was for her. She'd backed away from the door before he could tell she was looking.

The invisible wall that seemed to build up between them was slowly driving her insane. She couldn't keep this up. The routine was exhausting her. The bruise the formed pm her back didn't help either. She didn't think a railing could hurt so much. It was like a dark purple strip across her back. She sighed when she saw it the morning after Hawk's menacing threat. Solene knew she needed ice. But she didn't dare go while he was home. And he was never gone for long.

She peaked out her door. He wasn't there. This was her chance. Solene quietly slipped through the doorway to the kitchen. She was quiet in all her movements, ready to hide from site at any moment. She moved the living room to the foot stool, trying to place the ice pack on her back of her shirt. She hissed as the ice touched her skin, the cold seeping through the shirt. It was truly uncomfortable.  
Soon she felt something move the pack wider across her back. She was startled and jolted away from the movement. She was greeted with the sight on Hawk bent down with the ice pack in his hand. His eyes were expressionless, making her more uneasy.

"It looked like u needed help." He told her. She moved away from him a little bit, his closeness making her more uncomfortable. She forgot how dark and forbidding his presence was. She barely saw his face for a week. Solene glanced at him for a moment before she sat back down on the stool in the middle of the room. He moved towards her, pulling up her shirt. She jerked away.

"What are you doing?" she asked, not use to him being this close, much less pulling up her shirt. Even before the rash outbreak between them, he tried to keep a good two feet between them.

"I'm trying to see the bruise." He explained. She felt stupid at that moment. Of course he was trying to see the bruise. He wouldn't be touching her otherwise. She turned back around and tried not to feel too awkward. Hawk made a face at the deep purple bruise on her back. It was slightly swollen. She didn't take care of it. Solene was too busy trying to avoid him. He cursed at himself. He caused this. Solene stiffed as he touched it. She hissed in pain. He frowned. He never wanted to hurt her. He didn't know why he acted like that. Something just…happened.

"I apologize, Solene." He said quietly. Solene looked back at him. He was still looking at her bruise. Her lips thinned into a line.

"You should be." Solene snatched the ice pack out of his hand. She stood up and moved to lay face down on the couch, placing the ice pack over her back. She rested her head on a pillow. She turned her head towards him. He moved to the chair across from her. The sun washed onto the ground between them. They were silent. Solene watched the sunlight. The silence and sunlight reminded her of her mom. They always made it to a point where neither have anything to say, one or the other hurt. Hawk's gaze flickered between the sunlight and Solene's face. Her skin slightly glowed. It was barely noticeable but still there. He decided to speak before he _truly_ started to look at her. But she beat him to it.

"I don't understand," she said, "Why did you react like that when I touched you?"

He lowered his head. He did feel guilty for what happened. Guilt was not a favored emotion of his.

"I'm…sorry about the harsh treatment. My body has certain reactions most fey don't."

"You mean your shadows." Hawk was taken aback by the bold statement.

"Excuse me?" he asked hoping he heard her wrong. Solene shook her head in disbelief. She sat up slowly not trying to stretch out her back too much. She looked at the shadows that were slightly visible on the edge of his skin. She moved her hand forward. The shadows tried to move closer. Hawk became tense trying to control them. She shot him a knowing look.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Hawk was in shock of what just happened. He couldn't quite believe she figured it out so quickly. She was smart. Smarter than she looked. He shouldn't have been so careless. He made a note to himself that he wouldn't underestimate her again. He sighed letting his shadows come out.

The shapeless figure moved swiftly towards her from his skin, the smoke like tendrils ready to come in contact. Solene was slightly frightened by how eager they were. She tensed up as they surrounded her. They flowed around her, resting around her body and supporting her tender back. They felt like silk. Solene relaxed at their touch. She smiled at them slightly. She remembered this feeling. The soft caress she felt when…she pushed back a blush that threatened to rise. She felt them the one time Hawk let her get closer than half a foot between them. The time he didn't act crazy because she was that close.

Solene touched her necklace softly, as if to reassure herself. She composed herself as she sat forward. "So what exactly are you?" she asked him.

"That's need to know."

"I think it became need to know when you slammed into the railing." She shot back at him. Hawk closed him mouth. She was clever. She knew right where to hit on this subject. The thought unsettled him. Hawk didn't like not having the upper hand. He sat back a bit. He took a breath before saying anything.

"I'm a shadow bearer." He told her. Solene tilted her head slightly.

"A shadow bearer?" She asked confused. She never heard on those before. Hawk stood walking to the glass door that led to the balcony. He signaled his shadows to retreat back to him. They left Solene reluctantly.

"A shadow bearer is exactly that. They bear the shadows faeries aren't strong enough to hold. Kings, guards, solitaries…doesn't matter. If it's too dangerous to hold then I keep it." Solene looked at the shadows. It never really occurred to her that they could be something sinister.

"But your shadows…"

"They have become more tamed. Nothing more than a shade of what they use to be." He explained. She relaxed at the statement. The shadows swayed towards her. She wiggled her fingers in their direction. "Stop doing that, Solene!"

She jumped at his sudden outburst. He turned to look at her.

"It's very difficult to control them around you already. I don't need you tempting them." He told her. She raised her hands in defeat. She moved to the kitchen to get rid of the ice pack. Her back felt a lot better. The swelling was gone. It was still a little tender but was fine for the most part.

"Okay, so you're a shadow bearer." She said. Hawk nodded. "How come you're not with the Dark Court?" she asked. Hawk grew tense as the question exited her mouth. How he had hated that question. It was the one question that could always make him uncontrollable. He started to shake with anger as the answer flowed through his head.

That court ruined everything for him. This would have never happened. He would never be this. And yet he could only hate himself for it happening. All of this happened because he was compulsive and arrogant. Now he will have to live like this…forever. That was the day he vowed he would control his emotions, never get attached to anything. But as the memories flashed through him, he couldn't help but be angry.

Solene watched as Hawk's presence became darker and more dangerous. "Hawk?" she called. He didn't answer or acknowledge her. He was in a different place. A dangerous place in his past. His eyes were so distant, that she knew he wasn't there anymore. She watched as his shadows became more violent. They danced as if they were on a battle field. Solene approached Hawk slowly.

"Hawk," she called out once more. He didn't answer. _Oh crap_, she thought. She knew what she had to do. Solene ran over to the door leading outside. She pushed Hawk outside. He slammed into the railing, breaking him out of his trance. He twisted his body back to her. She watched him calmly as his shadows drifted to her, wanting comfort. She stroked them softly. The silence of the cloudy afternoon filled the space in between them. Hawk looked up at the gray sky. He thought it was funny how it was so sunny this morning. He looked over the city, ignoring Solene. _What is wrong with me?_, he thought.

"I think we're even." she asked quietly. She didn't move towards him. He was relieved she didn't. He couldn't handle the closeness right now.

"It was everything that court represents: a nightmare." He answered softly. It was no more than a whisper. Solene heard him perfectly. She moved to stand as far away as she could at the railing. She looked at him.

"At least there's a good twelve hours in between each one." He shook his head at the bad joke.

"Not for them." Solene nodded. She inched a little closer until she was only a foot away.

"Is this too close?" she asked. He shook his head no.

"No, it's, um…it's good. Comfortable." She smiled, watching Hawk's shadows play between them.

*****

Hawk stared out to the dark from the window in his bedroom. He sat there contemplating on what happened. He felt the situation getting out of hand. His mind was telling him to get rid of her. She would only cause more trouble for him. But his heart…

Hawk's heart wasn't a cold stone in his chest. It was caged in, surrounded by cold, hard steel. It constantly tried to free it self only to be met with its steel barrier. But ever since he met Solene it seemed to quiet a bit. It doesn't fight. Instead it's resting. Like she's a temporary replacement for its fighting.

Well she's not. She can never be. He could never let someone in again, just for them to be replaced with a crippling pain when it's over. Hawk rubbed his face in frustration. He was sick on the back and forth. He liked direct, simple answers. Love never had that.

_Come on, Hawk, _he thought_, Learn from the mistakes._

Solene sat quiet on her bed with her necklace in her hand. She sighed at it. How ironic, the thing that comforts her the most represents the one person that she's hiding from. She sighed, lying back on her pillow. In rare times like this, Solene longed for the warm sunlight her mom provided. Although she was more accustomed to the dark, there were times when it scared her. It always held ancient secrets. Secrets that she didn't know she could handle.

That's why Hawk scared her so badly. Hawk was like the dark she always hid in. But his secrets were ones of a pain she forgot existed. She would never admit it but she never felt so scared of anybody before. She never had to. Her ability made her safe. But Hawk…he was unlike her usual opponent. He's closed off, quiet. He thought everything through and even then second guessed and prepared a plan B. That made her nervous. She thought of the shadows that rippled on his skin.

He told her that they were tamed. What if they weren't? What if the next ones he had to bear wouldn't be? What would happen then?

Solene sat up with uneasy thoughts. She needed to talk to someone. Some that knew about the dark court. Someone who wouldn't tell Niall about her. But did that person exist? Solene tried to think about that person but kept thinking of her mom. Aislinn made some mistakes as a mom, but Solene could never hate her. Not her. Not Aislinn. She let out a breath as she slipped into a memory.

_4-year-old Solene ran into her mom's study, eager to see her. She was carrying a photo album her dad told Solene to give to her mom. Solene heaved the study door open and called out, "Mommy!" _

_Aislinn looked up from the documents in front of her and smiled at her daughter. At four years old, her daughter showed traits of her mother easily. The same hair, the same pale complexion, and face shape. No doubt, Aislinn thought her daughter was beautiful. But those eyes…something about them unsettled her._

"_Yes, Solene," She said. Solene walked up to her desk and set the book down. Aislinn glanced at it curiously. "What is this?"_

"_A picture book! Daddy said you would read it for me." Solene said excitedly. Aislinn smiled at Seth's words. It was really a photo album. The pictures were from high school and college. Aislinn lifted Solene onto her lap and opened the book. She flipped through the first couple of pages, explaining them all. A wave of sadness filled Aislinn as she started to explain the next pages._

"_This is your great-grandmother." Aislinn explained, pointing to the picture. Solene stared at the old lady in the picture. She saw a human teenage girl hugging her and smiling. Something was familiar about her…_

"_Is that you?" Solene asked, looking to her mom. Aislinn nodded. Solene looked at it. She couldn't believe it. That girl was _human. _There was no way in the world that it was her mom, the powerful Summer Queen. "But you look mortal." Solene felt her mom sigh.  
"I was. But I changed. I had to." The Summer Queen answered. Aislinn bit her lip a little. She was hoping that Solene wouldn't ask why she had to change. That was the last thing she wanted to talk about._

"_Did you have friends and stuff?" Aislinn laughed softly, relieved._

"_Yes. I had some friends." Solene pulled the book closer._

"_Show me." She said. Aislinn flipped through a couple of pages before coming on to good ones. One was a picture of her and Seth while they were human. Solene giggled at it._

"_That's daddy." She said._

"_Yep. He was human too." _

_Solene awed at the statement, wondering how many faeries were originally human, before looking at the other picture. Her mom was in this one, too. But instead of Seth, three other girls were standing around her. The two were making funny faces, while the other one appeared more distant. She held a small smile. There was something distant, painful in her eyes._

"_Who's this?" Solene asked, pointing to the girl. Aislinn's smile faltered a bit. It didn't escape Solene's notice._

"_That's my friend. Her name is Leslie." Solene tilted her head in confusion._

"_Why is she sad?" Aislinn held back a sigh. Solene was always perceptive. She noticed everything, despite Aislinn's hopes._

"_Something bad happened to her. The Dark Court used that to trap her." Solene's jaw dropped. Why would Niall do that?_

"_Niall wasn't king at the moment," Aislinn told her. Solene relaxed a bit. "The other king had Leslie bound to him. She became a prisoner in their court. Niall was in the Summer Court at the time and couldn't do anything to help her."_

"_Did she escape?" Solene asked._

"_Yes she did." Aislinn took a deep breath. Solene knew that this was a painfully subject for her mom. Her dad warned her many times before to be careful when she asked her mom about her past. He didn't tell her why. Solene never understood until now._

"_Is she a faerie now, like you?" Aislinn shook her head._

"_Leslie's still mortal. She, umm, moved away after that."_

"_Why?" Why would she move away? Obviously they would still want to be close to each other since they were friends. She knew they would miss each other. Aislinn looked her daughter in the eye, the shadows swirled in them with curiosity. Solene saw thunder clouds in her mom's eyes. Aislinn's eyes never showed that. There was always something happy in them, like flowers or sunrises. The storm scared Solene._

"_Not everyone wants to be in our world, Solene. The Dark Court is a court of nightmares. Luckily, Niall is in charge now. He'll never hurt you." Aislinn reassured Solene, "But not everybody is so lucky."_

_Solene looked back at the picture, unsettled. As she did she realized something. She was a lucky one. Leslie wasn't._

Solene jolted up. Leslie, of course! When Solene was old enough, her dad told her the real story of Leslie; how she became a Shadow Girl, how Niall fell in love with her…how she would became connected to the Dark Court. She knew about them. But she wasn't in the court. Leslie could help her. She could give her real answers. Answers she should have had a long time ago.

All she needed to do was find her.

Solene's shoulders sagged. How would she find her? She thought for a moment. Her mom never told her anything about Leslie after the pictures. She never got the nerve to ask Niall about it. She only knew he visited her twice a year. One year she got curious to where he went. After weeks of snooping she finally got a break. She found out that Niall visited Miami every year for a week during the spring and fall.

Solene thought on the probability of Leslie being there. It wasn't big. But it's the only lead she has. Solene knew she had to take it.

*****

Early the next morning, Hawk entered the living room to see Solene already dressed. He raised an eyebrow. What was she doing up so early? Solene looked at him when she heard him enter. She smiled briefly at him. Hawk's shadows rippled against his skin, eager to greet her. Hawk forced himself to relax. He didn't have to hide them, he reminded himself. With a sigh, the shadows raced out Hawk's skin and wrapped around her hand. They pulsed in excitement against it. Solene walked out the early rays of sunlight that started to show. She grabbed her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Hawk Haasked. Solene walked around him.

"Need to know." She told him. Soon as the statement was out her mouth, Solene was gone. Hawk stood in the room, dumbfounded. _What just happened?_ He asked himself. He thought on it, but shook his head. He'd figure it out when she got back.


	6. Unexpected Answers

_Unexpected Answers_

_Chapter 6_

Miami was the most foreign place to Solene. While New York was slightly familiar because of the buildings and setting, Miami was a whole other world. This world was brighter and open. Sea air surrounded her the second she entered city. She continues to struggles to keep her gaze from the ocean. The crystal blue water always enticed Solene when ever she was near it. Solene moved along trying to look for a sign of Leslie but she felt a constant pull towards the beach. Frustrated, she walked over to it.

She took off her shoes and sank her toes in the sand. The heat didn't bother Solene. When you live with its essence for most of your life, you become almost invincible from it. Solene walked down the beach. Many faeries and humans were there. She forced herself no to look suspicious and continued to walk. At some point she felt someone walking beside her. Solene tensed thinking it was a faerie. She looked up. To her relief, it was a mortal. He had bronze skin, large muscles (maybe from surfing) and had blonde dreads. He was wearing sunglasses and a pair of trunks. Solene came to a stop and faced him. He stopped as well.

"Can I help you?" she asked. He gave her a wide smile.

"The real question is can I help you. You look a little lost." He told her with a slight accent. Solene was blinded by his white smile. She had to admit. This guy was cute. More than cute, really. But she couldn't think have that right know. She had to find someone. She smirked at him. He seemed like he would be popular. Maybe he would know Leslie.

"Actually you might be able to," She said moving a half step closer, "I'm looking for someone named Leslie. She lives down here and I wanted to visit her but I forgot the address. She's around forty-two or so. I can't remember exactly."

"Oh, Leslie Chase," he said. Solene nodded, hoping that was her last name. "I know where she lives." Solene's heartbeat quickened.

"You do?"

"Yeah, she lives in those condos over there." Beach boy pointed to a tower of condos not far from here. Solene squinted and could just barely make out a shadow in the distance. Solene smiled in excitement. It had to be her. Solene turned back to her helper.

"Thank you." Before he could say anything, she kissed his check, taking a sliver of his energy with it, and was gone.

Solene stood in the elevator uneasily. What would happen if Leslie saw her? Would she turn her over to mother? Would she tell Niall? What would happen? Before she was ready, the elevator stopped. Solene stood frozen in the elevator for a few minutes, letting the doors close. She blew out a breath. _It's now or never, Solene,_ she thought to herself.

She opened the elevator doors and sprinted to Leslie's place before she could back down. She stopped right out the door and knocked quickly. She fought against running as the seconds ticked. Just when the urge to run was about to overwhelm her, the door opened. The doorway contained a woman in her mid-forties. She was thin and wiry with short, cropped, black hair. Her skin was extremely pale for someone who lived in Miami. And there was a slightly haunted look in her eyes. Leslie.

Solene opened her mouth to speak, but Leslie beat her to the punch.

"Solene?" she asked quietly. Solene didn't respond. Leslie's face broke into a smile. "Oh my god," She whispered, "Is it really you?" Solene stood frozen, not sure what to do or say. Luckily she didn't have to.

"I can't believe. It's really you." Leslie reached out to touch her but held back. She then combed her hair with her fingers. An awkward silence filled the air.

"Well, come in." Leslie told her. Solene entered.

Being in a loft for at least month, Solene got use to open spaces. But she was shocked by the art that crowded Leslie's condo. It was everywhere in every form. Sculptures, drawings, painting, photos…it was all there. Leslie stepped around her and went to the kitchen.

"I had no idea you were coming. The last time I saw you, you were a little baby. I thought you're mom would _never_ let you see me. It's crazy-"

"She doesn't know I'm here." Solene told her, cutting her off. Leslie stopped what she was doing when she heard the statement. She turned to Solene.

"What," she walked towards Solene with a confused look, "do you mean she doesn't know you're here?"

Solene started to get nervous. She could run now. But she didn't battle herself to come all this way just to give up…she sat down and put her head in her hands, collecting herself. She lifted her face to met Leslie's gaze. Leslie gasped at Solene's eyes.

"No…"She said. Leslie touched her face near her eye. Solene saw an ancient grief in her eyes. It confused her but she pushed it away for the moment. She turned her face away from Leslie. Leslie pulled back with horrid thoughts entered her mind, wondering how Solene got those. She left before Solene could even open her eyes. She never knew.

"Nobody knows I'm here. I ran away about a month ago." Solene told her, interrupting her thoughts queitly. "I need you not to tell anyone I was here. Too many people are after me. And I would be in crazy trouble of I got caught. Please, Leslie?"

Leslie was quiet during her explanation. She bit her lip as thought about this. She saw the desperation in her. It was all too familiar with her. She knew what it could lead to. The dangers of having it…

"Aislinn is gonna kill me when she finds out." Leslie sat down across from where Solene was standing. Solene smiled and sat down as well. "So what do you want to know?"

"I want to know more about the Dark Court. My mom never talked about it. Even my uncle, who rules it, tries to protect me from it."

"Niall is your uncle?" Leslie asked with a smile.

"Well him and my dad are really close and consider each other brothers, so yeah. He's my 'uncle'." Leslie chuckled a bit, remembering Seth and Niall's close relationship. Leslie shook her head thinking of his protection.

"Protection…it's a funny way of pushing a person to that same decision you don't want them near. To think that Aislinn didn't learn that her methods don't work…" Leslie mumbled with a distant look. Solene looked at Leslie. She seemed to change right before her eyes. A haunted look seemed to build up before she snapped out of wherever she was. "Umm…you need something to drink." Leslie stood up moving to the kitchen. "Anything in particular you need to know about them?"

"Yeah," Solene answered, "I was wondering if you knew anything about shadow…" Solene trailed off as she gazed at Leslie. On Leslie's shoulder was a small mark that disappeared under her shirt. It looked like part of a tattoo but was white and gray. Leslie heard Solene trail off and looked back at her.

"Solene?" she asked. But Solene was too busy staring at the mark. Leslie moved back in front of Solene. Solene's head cleared slightly as she turned around. But a million questions buzzed in her head with one in particular standing out. _How did Leslie get that?_

Solene opened her mouth to say something, anything but she was speechless. That mark…there was something very ominous about it. Something that she knew carried pain, lust, shadows…something that carried the Dark Court. Solene didn't need to ask as Leslie lifted her shirt until the entire tattoo was visible.

It was a tattoo: inky eyes that were surrounded by Celtic-like knot work and wings that had a shadow-like quality. Dead in the center was a chaos star. The entire tattoo was bleached to white and grey instead of the original black.

Solene held out her hand and touched it hesitantly. A shadow crawled out from it. Solene removed her hand before it could touch her. Her heart started to race. She moved to a mirror. Her eyes started to swirl with an eagerness that was unusual. It was unusual to Solene. They never acted like this. Why now?

"I suppose your mother never told you the story." Leslie said softly. Solene turned back to her. Leslie was sitting calmly back in her seat. Solene joined her, patiently waiting to hear the story. Leslie sighed before starting.

"It all started when your mom first became Summer Queen. Things were good for her. But, unfortunately not all of us were that lucky. I was one of those people. During that time I was being tainted by something that I really do not want to talk about, so don't ask. That tainting lead to me making a decision to get a tattoo.

"At that same time, the Dark Court was doing ink exchanges, under the command of the king before Niall,"

"Irial," Solene said, answering the unspoken name. She was acquainted with him at one time before her mom stopped allowing her to see him. Leslie's haunted look returned.

"Yes…Irial. His court was becoming weaker with the death of the former Winter Queen, Beria. He needed a way to feed his court. However, none of the exchanges that he had done were strong enough. Until he met me…

"Niall was with the Summer Court at the time, which is how he knew about me. He was told to protect me. It was harmless at first. I didn't know him, he resisted knowing me. The tattoo changed all of that. By choosing Irial's tattoo, I became closer to Dark Court until I was eventually tied to it. Niall became attracted to me because of that. Although he swore fidelity to the Summer Court, he was a Dark Court creature and nothing could change that. He wanted me for himself. So he tried to protect me, just as Aislinn did. But it was too late. I became part of the Dark Court."

Solene sat in silence as she listened. Tears started to flow from Leslie's eyes as she talked about the past. Solene could tell that she was omitting the more painful parts of the story but didn't complain. Leslie wasn't for her protection. She was doing it for her sanity. Leslie continued to speak.

"The only way to describe my time with them nicely is to say it was extremely painful. Not in a physical way, but emotionally. All the emotion I ever had was controlled by Irial. It was like I was a drug addict. Only it was worst. This drug had a pulse and could control me in every way. It wasn't just a voice in my head. It had eyes, arms, legs that could catch me if I tried to run. It was everywhere I was and I couldn't escape. I was trapped. Lucky for me, Niall found a way to unbind me from them before I was lost to them forever."

Solene was speechless. The pain that penetrated her voice was from a place Solene didn't know existed. A place she didn't want to know. Now she understood. The tattoo wasn't a tattoo at all. It was a scar. And Leslie was a survivor.

"So what about now?" Solene asked. "You're free from them?" Leslie nodded.

"Now I am happy. I live somewhere beautiful everyday. I'm protected. I have someone that loves me. Someone who will never hurt me like the people in my past. I have a great job as a curator for a museum, which is why I have all of this." she waved around the room with a smile, "But more importantly, I'm free."

Solene smiled with a couple of tears. She wiped them away. She was glad Leslie had some peace. After everything she went through, she deserved it. Leslie laughed a little before wiping away some tears of her own.

"So what is it that you wanted to know?" Solene then remembered that she came here for some information.

"Right," she said, "I was wondering if you knew anything about Shadow Bearers." Leslie's face switched to a calculating mode. She thought for a while before she said anything.

"I remember them. Vaguely, but I still remember."

"What can you remember about them?" Solene asked, leaning forward.

"All I remember is that the Shadow Bearers were faeries who were either punished for pasted crimes or ones that were emotionally stronger than almost all other faeries. They were chosen to carry tainted souls or shadows. These shadows belonged to faeries or people who were not strong enough to bear them by themselves. Not many souls are that way, maybe one in every million or so, but when they are…" Solene pieced together the puzzles.

"And the shadows are dangerous?"

"I think it depends on the bearer and time. Over time they become tamed, but how long it takes depends on the Shadow Bearer. The stronger they are. The quicker it would be.

"Shadows of the darker souls do not rest easy. They're kind of like parasites. They set out to find another victim every time their host dies. Shadow Bearers close off that problem. But they have to be strong and tainted enough to bear them. Usual the punished fit this category."

"Is there a specific type of faerie that has to bear them?" Leslie bit her lip before explaining.

"They don't choose a specific type of faerie. They choose Shadow Bearers based on their soul. Shadow Bearing is both a punishment and rehabilitation. By bearing those souls, they experience everything that soul did. The good times, the bad time, the even worse time…they feel it all. It opens up their soul to a situation where they have to find some sort of control or go crazy. They are chosen because either their souls need to be tainted or damaged so severely that it's closed tight enough that nothing can really disturb it."

Solene nodded with understanding. Leslie raised an eyebrow at her. "I have to say, your questions are very…specific."

Solene tensed. She opened her mouth to deny but Leslie just raised her hand to stop her.

"I don't need to know." She said. Solene relaxed a little. "I'm surprised you didn't know this. You are part of them, right?"

"No," Solene answered, "I'm not."

"Oh," Leslie said in relief, "It's just you're eyes…" Solene shrugged.

"Medical mystery." Solene winked causing Leslie to laugh. Leslie let out another breath of relief before getting serious.

"Then I will warn you, Solene." Leslie told her, "Getting involved with the Dark Court in any way, is dangerous. Be careful. By the time you find out that you're trapped, it'll be too late."

*****

Solene came back tired both mentally and physically. It was near midnight in New York. The only light in the entire loft came from the kitchen. Solene walked in quietly and peaked around the corner. She smiled as the sight of Hawk entered her gaze. His face was scrunched up in concentration. She looked in his hand and saw a crossword puzzle. She held back a laugh, trying not to be discovered.

Hawk's shadow were out and swaying slightly towards her. She smirked before holding out her hand. They surged towards her so fast that it startled Hawk. Solene laughed revealing herself. She moved into the kitchen into Hawk's annoyed gaze.

"Miss me?" Solene asked playfully. Hawk scowled.

"Yes. I really missed your annoying sense of humor." Solene chuckled a bit before sitting across from him. He turned back to his crossword puzzle. Solene looked at him quietly with Leslie's voice ringing in her head.

_They are chosen because either their souls need to be tainted or damaged so severely that it's closed tight enough that nothing can really disturb it._

"So where did you go?" Hawk asked, snapping Solene out of her thoughts. She saw him look up from the puzzle to her.

"Just to see an old friend." She answered. He nodded believing her. Solene moved to sit beside him. His shadows followed her. She peered over his shoulder at the puzzle. Only one word was missing. "What's the clue?"

Hawk turned to answer her but was struck at how close she was. Solene's breathing became shallow as she looked in Hawk's onyx eyes. At the edge was a ring of blue. She never noticed before. She smiled a bit before leaning in slightly. The shadows seemed to close in, wrapping around them. Hawk breathed out, giving Solene goose bumps. Hawk leaned closer as well until they were a mere centimeter apart. The shadows in Solene's eyes swirled in excitement. Hawk was on the edge of his control but spotted his shadows at the corner of his eyes. They never moved that close when they were out.

Hawk pulled back and the shadows broke apart. Solene closed her eyes. She was so close…she backed away. An awkward silence came over them. After a few moments, Hawk stood up and went to him room. Solene laid her head on the table. Just another second…Solene sat up.

What was she thinking? Kissing Hawk? That could never happen. She already knew what kind of Shadow Bearer his is. Solene sighed. She leaned against the table, head in hand. She spotted the crossword puzzle. She picked it up and looked at the missing word. And was surprised Hawk didn't get it earlier.

Hours later, Hawk came back in the kitchen for his crossword. He spotted it on the table. He looked at it and saw that it was filled. He looked at Solene's door. She was fast asleep; he could hear her breathing. Hawk looked back down at the crossword. He looked at the clue: a popular addiction that everybody looks for.

Hawk sat down and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He couldn't help but think about how close he and Solene were. She was so close…if only he could give in! But he couldn't. He just…couldn't. Hawk looked back down at the crossword puzzle. In cursive, fitting ever space perfectly was the four letter word that he has been trying to figure out for hours: LOVE.


	7. Epiphany

_Epiphany_

_Chapter 7_

Solene loved and hated winter in New York. She felt the constant temperature drop but always chalked it up to not being use to New York. Then, one morning, she saw the snow. She rushed out to the balcony, surprised by how much there was. The cold bit at her and she quickly moved back inside. Solene was only slightly familiar with snow. The closest the closest ever came to snow and winter in general was the brief visit that she made to her Donia's house (or palace; whichever one fits). Solene wasn't particularly fond of the cold so she never stayed for more than a few minutes.

"So I'm guessing you didn't grow up around the snow," Hawk said lazily. Solene scowled at him.

"No," she said. She fought back a smirk as she said her next statement, "My mom liked the heat better, especially during summer." Hawk shook his head. How naïve was this girl? Before he could say something, Solene interrupted him.

"Don't say it." Hawk left her alone after that.

One of the few things she enjoyed was the view. The snow blanketed everything, making the city a dazzling wonderland. The view of the balcony was amazing. She sat out there with her blanket, hot chocolate, and earmuffs, for as long as could just to watch the busy city below. Sometimes she even made tiny snowmen from the snow on the balcony. She truly loved that.

However, not even the incredible view could make her stop hating the cold.

"Do you plan on freezing yourself again, today?" Hawk asked from inside. She half-turned to him. He was dressed in boots, black jeans; tight, black sweater, and a dark blue scarf. He was too handsome for his own good.

"Maybe." She told him. Her and Hawk have been coming closer since the snow started falling. Hawk loved using the weather as an excuse to bring her extra blankets in the middle of the night but she knew he was lying. She wasn't the only one who hated the cold. Still…the thought of Hawk caring about her warmed her a bit.

"Come on," he said holding out his hand with his shadows extending in front of her, copying their master. She giggled, the action reminding her of how guys asked girls to dance with them at grand balls.

"Such a gentleman," she commented, as she grabbed the shadow hand. Hawk led her into the loft. He quickly shut the door before more of the natural heat escaped. The heat in the loft from the heaters always made Solene uncomfortable. This is why she always spread the heat she got from when the sun shined in the morning and exerted it in the loft. It was good until the middle of night. That part sucked.

At least she had extra blankets.

"I don't understand why you _insist_ on going out there every day." Hawk told her. He moved to the kitchen to refill her mug. She sat in front of the TV and turned it on. Hawk never went out to the balcony. He only braved the New York winter when he had to go out for groceries. Or coffee.

"If you actually looked at the view, you would." She said.

"I see the view just fine from inside." Solene rolled her eyes. What a know-it-all. Hawk brought her more hot chocolate. Solene blew on it quickly before taking a sip. The drink warmed her as she looked through the channels, stopping every now and then but never really seeing anything she wanted to watch. Solene never really watched TV. Even with the giant HD TVs she had when she lived with her mother, it never interested her much. But today was a boring Sunday. And there was nothing else for her to do.

"I'm going to run and get some coffee." Hawk called on his way to the door. Solene never understood his coffee obsession. She liked some occasionally but she would never even try to beat him out. She couldn't drink five orders of coffee in two hours (his usual since winter kicked in).

"Have fun!" She shouted as the door closed.

When the door closed, Solene stood up. She moved over to where the movies were. She hadn't watched a movie in years. She never felt comfortable watching a movie in her mom's house. The collection seemed boring and restricted. She could never leave the estate, which meant new movies were always out of question. But here, Hawk seemed to have a good variety. She looked at the titles with casualty.

One with a light blue spine stuck out to her. It only had a one word name that was shorter than the rest. She read the title.

_Up…_the cover had an old man with a little boy that had on a scout uniform. The man had a fearful look, while the kid looked excited. She looked in the corner and saw a house floating by balloons. Solene was immediately intrigued. She put it in to the movie player. While the previews played, she got popcorn and her blanket. She could help but think; why would Hawk have this movie? It's so…kiddy.

But as the played, she understood why. The movie was genius. She loved every scene. She couldn't believe. She watched as Ellie and Carl's love grew with a successful marriage, only stopping when Ellie died. She watched how Carl met Russell. She laughed, smiled, got angry, and even cried. The fact that the movie could put her through so many emotions was incredible in itself. Solene even watched the credits, which were good too. She was still watching the credits when Hawk came back.

"Some humans can be so incompetent!" he exclaimed, breaking the stupor the movie had put on Solene. She looked to where Hawk was setting the coffees on the table before grabbing one and drinking it empty. She could see the steam from them ever from this distance. Hawk didn't seem to notice.

"Ah," he said. He picked up a coffee and held it to her. He looked at the screen. "Seems I missed the movie…" he mused.

"It was great." She told him with a smile. He sat down beside the empty popcorn bowl. He picked up the movie case.

"Up?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I had the same reaction for you." She said. She got up and switched off the movie. He sat on the couch where she previously was.

"Figured you would be interested in the movie." He said. Solene turned back to him. He was lounging down with a couple strands of hair falling in his face. His sweater rose up a bit, exposing some of his stomach that was all muscle. Hawk's face was so relaxed…Solene doesn't remember seeing anyone so handsome. She felt herself go speechless. He looked up briefly and she looked away. "Did you like it?"

"I…ugh…I loved it." She said, thinking of the movie. She walked back to the couch, next to him. "The story is so _amazing_. It's romantic without being cheesy. And it's hilarious! Russell is so adorable. And the music…" she trailed off in a loss of words. Hawk looked at her with a small smile. He loved her enthusiasm.

"I wish I could make something like that." She said quietly.

"Maybe you could. You have enough of an imagination." He said in a teasing tone. Solene smiled. That would be cool. Maybe it was ridiculous to think that. This was her first real movie in who knows how long. To think she could make something like this. It sounded so ridiculous. Still…was it impossible?

Hawk watched as a calculating look crossed Solene's face. He touched her arm softly. His shadows created a bubble around them but Hawk didn't notice. He was touching her.

This was the first time he touched her on his own. Nothing was clouding is mind or made him feel weak. He could feel the smoothness of her skin, the heat the emitted from it. For the first time, she felt real. Solene turned to him. He wasn't looking at her face. He was only staring at his hand on her skin. Blood rushed to her face, making her blush. For the moment the world stood still.

Solene sighed as she started to pull away. Why did she continue to torture herself like this? As she started to slip her arm from him, he held on to her hand. She looked at him with surprised. She would regret this later. But for now…Solene tightened her hand around his.

Hawk looked up at her with his midnight eyes. She could see the blue-black in his eye as they sparkled for a moment. But the moment was fleeting and the spark was soon gone. Hawk pulled his hand back. Solene moved away from him, knowing that it would be best if they had some space.

She walked out to the balcony. The sunset was just starting. Solene sighed at the sky.

_Oh mom, _she thought,_ I don't know what to do. Hawk is…so much better than me. He's got this way of life and is so comfortable with it. He's so free. And I don't even know what to do with my own freedom. Thinking of him drives me crazy. All the things he does make me want him in ways that I don't understand. _

_I saw this movie today. It's called "Up". It was incredible. I loved all of it. Mom I want to make a movie. I want to go to college and everything for it. But I don't know how. Help me. I need your help. I need you…_

"I miss you." Solene said softly, the statement a whisper in the wind. Hawk heard the statement clearly, as if she was sitting next to him. The statement shocked him. Those three words carried a pain that he never heard in her voice. A pain he never wanted to hear in her voice. What was she talking about? Who did she miss? Hawk approached the window and touched it, slightly blocking the image of Solene. He wanted touch her, comfort her. But he already over stepped him boundaries today. He would leave her to her sunset and her thoughts. He owed her that much.

Solene watched the sun's finale as it melted into the horizon, glittering across the snow. She absorbed the heat so she and Hawk could be warm tonight. She felt a lone tear escape from her eyes. She touched the necklace, thinking of her mom. Solene knew it was hard for Aislinn to let her have freedom, knowing how dangerous her world would be for her daughter. Solene could understand but the suffocation was not worth the safety. Solene looked down at the necklace.

She traced the outline of the intricate sun pendent. The sun was a deep gold in the middle with the points coming from the middle turning to a reddish color. She stroked it ever so gently. She sighed in defeat, wiping the tear from her face. Solene came back into the house still troubled. What does she do now? She lay down on the couch and drifted off.

Her dreams consisted of random of images. Nothing seemed to really match up. She felt so many emotions fill her. Anger, freedom, calm, depression, happiness…it came at her so quickly, she could barely comprehend them, even in her sleep. Her mind lead her so many pathways trough her memories. Suddenly things came to a stop for a moment. It was dark, like a movie theater before the movie starts. Another dream started to unfold.

_Solene was in front of a gate to a garden. She entered the garden, blank with emotion. When she stepped in, happiness and a sense of freedom filled the void. She smiled at the bright flowers that overflowed on the tall bushes. She walked through the garden, turning and being greeted with three different pathways. This wasn't just a garden. This is a _labyrinth_. Solene smiled and raced down the center path. _

_There were leaves on the pathway. The leaves were orange and brown. Solene slowed as she felt a darker emotion fill her. Soon, her shoulders were shaking. A rage was inside her. She didn't know why. But as she walked down the path, the flowers and trees began to resemble the summer court guards and the frivolous summer girls. Quick flashes of the guards dragging her back to cage that was her home, of the forced the company of the summer girls, the obvious hatred they had for her pelted her brain. She now understood the anger she felt. She also knew what to do to get rid of it. Solene moved to destroy the plants, only for them to open up to another path. _

_The path was gray and foggy. She moved her hand into it, curious. For a moment the anger was gone. She stepped on the path. The fog brought an air of sadness around her. The smell of rain was heavy; the ground, damp. Tears were coming out of her eyes. Solene tried to stop them but they continued to flow from her eyes. She stopped as a fountain appeared in front of her. She looked down in it. Her tears fell into the water below her. As the water and tears stilled, she saw an image. She didn't see herself. Instead she saw the pitying eyes of her father. His eyes were dark with sadness. Solene was overwhelmed with the emotion in them. She reached towards the water's surface. The water pulled her in. _

_Solene was underwater in shock. She moved towards the surface but no matter how hard she swam it was always out of her reach. Her head swam with the lack oxygen. She sank to the bottom. Her eyes were closed and only felt the cold on her skin. She opened them. The stark white sky hurt her eyes. She squinted as she sat up. The cold surrounded her. She looked up and saw her breath. Snow was on the tall bushes that were on both sides of the path. _

_Solene stood up, her limbs feeling numb. She stumbled taking her first few steps. She started to feel steady her feat when it started to snow. She didn't know how long she was walking. Her body went numb as she continued down it. She didn't move her hands to attempt to warm herself. She just continued to walk. The path didn't change with only the occasional wind breaking the silence. Solene continued to walk as another wind blew. This one was harder than the last. It blew her hair in her face, obscuring her vision. When it stopped, a dark figure was in front of her._

_It stood a few yards away from her. She looked at the statue-like figure. There was a subtle energy that emitted from. It was familiar to her. She walked slowly towards it. The figure didn't move at all as she moved closer. As she moved closer, she started to she could see it more clearly. The figure was in dark jeans, a black, tight sweater, boots, and a dark blur scarf. She walked closer. The figure's hair was black, matching the shadow that casted over its face. Solene was frustrated. She knew this figure. It was familiar. But she couldn't remember…Solene moved her hand to touch its face._

_The eyes opened revealing the onyx irises that faded to a shadowy midnight._

_Solene gasped and Hawk shattered under her fingertips. She felt frantic as the remains blew away. Solene looked at her hands. Cracks grew on them, spreading to the rest of her body. She didn't know what to do as her body started to fall apart. She collapsed, falling unconscious. _

_A warm light flashed over Solene's eyes, causing them to open. She quickly sat up. She looked around at her surroundings. The sun was shining in the center of the sky. Trees and blooming flowers surrounded her. She looked behind her. The three paths were behind her, showing a glimpse of all the paths she walked on. So she did walk through them. Solene stood up, feeling calm._

_In front of her was a bench with a woman sitting on it. The woman faced away from her. But just like with Hawk, Solene could feel a familiar energy with this woman. Only this time she had a nagging feeling about who it was. She walked around the bench, standing in front of the woman. The woman looked up, the sun shining directly on her, like it belonged to her. Like it _was_ her. Solene's calm didn't fade as the woman smiled at her, her eyes showing visions of summer. She held out her arms out for an embrace, speaking only one word from her flawless lips._

"_Daughter…"_

Solene sat up, her heart racing. The breaths she took were shaky. She looked around. To her relief, she was in the loft with moonlight shining on the floor. She was awake. She placed her head in her hands as she tried to calm down. She felt herself shaking from the intensity of her dream. She could remember it so clearly…a soft feeling covered her hand, making her jump. She looked up and saw one of Hawk's shadows. It was weird seeing one without its master. She became tense. Solene felt Hawk's shadows wraparound her hand. They felt like silk, calming her. _Maybe you were meant to create a masterpiece, _they seemed to whisper.

Solene pulled away. Did they just…talk to her? That was impossible. But she heard whatever it was loud and clear. Maybe she could do make that movie. And if she did, she would have a temporary solution before her time was up here. Solene felt a growing hope inside her. She smiled at the shadow before touching it softly. The shadow seemed to be please as it disappeared back to Hawk. As Solene lay back down on the couch hoping to drift off into a dreamless sleep, she had an idea. A slow smile spread over her face.

Later that night, Hawk went to the living room to deliver his usual extra blanket to Solene, he found her not in her room. Inside her room was the living room couch. Curious, Hawk went to the living room. He was greeted with the sight of a sleeping Solene. But instead of his couch, which was currently in her room, she was sleeping on a _bed_. He raised an eyebrow at the sight. He walked over to demand the explanation of the switching of his furniture, when he saw her face. It looked so peaceful…he didn't have the heart to wake her. He simply placed the blanket over her and went back to his room.

Leslie entered her apartment, tired from another day's work at the museum. She took off her heels, sighing in relief as her feet touch the ground. She moved to the living room and saw something move in her peripheral vision. She tensed as she looked around the corner. The room fell silent. She looked around the corner. A dark figure surrounded by shadows stood at the window.

"I don't understand why you do that every time I come." Niall said, turning to face her. Leslie let out the breath she was holding.

"You never can be too careful." She said, "You should know that." Niall looked away as an ancient pain pasted through his eyes. Leslie didn't feel any sympathy for him. She sat on the couch and spotted the Raspberry Smirnoff that Niall poured into a champagne flute. She smirked at his attempt of being classy. Niall smirked back at her as she sipped her drink. He sat next to her, moving his arm behind to her head. She leaned back on it.

"So how are you?" she asked him, watching his shadows play across his skin.

"I'm doing well." He said. "And you?"

"The same. Every day is better than the last." She said solemnly. Niall looked at her with a small smile. Although Leslie continued to age, she was still one of the most beautiful people he's ever met. He only wished that she never had to endure the ugliness that she had to go through. But it made her stronger. And that strength made her Leslie.

But Niall couldn't focus on that at the moment. He had originally come for a checkup only to find that this had to be a business trip. He sighed as he downed his drink in one quick gulp. Leslie paused. He only did that when there when something went wrong. That something usually meant a change in plans.

"It seems you had a visitor here." He said with a blank tone. Leslie tried not to tense but felt her jaw lock up.  
"Yes. I have had a few guests over." She said calmly, knowing this wouldn't last long.

"I'm sure you heard about Aislinn's daughter running away." He said. He sat and faced her, watching her reaction. She wasn't fazed. Her calm façade didn't falter. Niall could hear the slight irregularity of her heartbeats, almost undetectable. But Niall knew her too well.

"A little bit from some passing comments but not much." She said. She turned to watch the sunset. Hawk put down his glass. He turned her face so that she was looking at him. He had a look of business.

"Solene was here." He said. It wasn't a question. "Why?" Leslie didn't answer. He gave her a look of frustration. "Leslie, _answer_ me."

"Don't go there." She warned. She stood up, moving away from him. He followed her.

"Why didn't you call me? Do you know where she is?" he asked relentlessly.

"I'm not telling you." Leslie told him. Niall controlled the sudden burst of anger he had. Why was she being difficult?

"Leslie," he said, "I _need_ to find her. Aislinn is going crazy trying to find her. Seth is not any better. Sorcha won't help. We have no other leads. No one has any idea where she is. Help us."

"No." Leslie answered flatly. Niall's eyes darkened at her words.

"Why not?"

"Why should I?" Leslie said, showing her own anger, "Aislinn has done nothing but caged her up trying to _protect_ her. I think we both know the results of that." Niall looked at Leslie's face. It was the face of a person with secret burdens. With shadows. He rolled his eyes at her.

"You don't understand how dangerous it is for her out there. She's daughter of the Summer Queen and High Court Queen's 'son'. Do you not understand who would is willing to hurt her?" Niall practically shouted at her. Leslie moved away from him. "How would you live with yourself if you knew you could have stopped it?"

"She is stronger than you think, Niall. She can survive on her own. She doesn't need her mother's protection. If that fact isn't obvious by now, you'll never find her." She said, "And who knows; maybe I saved her sanity." Niall appeared in front of her, pushing her back into the wall. He gripped her arms tightly. Leslie gasped at the sudden movement. A look of fear fell over her face as Niall held her against the wall. Niall's anger faded as he saw it. He loosened his grip.

"Why do you come here?" she asked in a whisper. Niall didn't give an answer as he lowered his lips to hers.

He kissed her gently, cupping her face in his hands. He tried to memorize the feel of her lips on his. Leslie tasted the delicious taste of temptation that hung on his lips. She sighed onto them. His tongue tasted her own, a wave of ecstasy passing over them. She felt the wind that she felt every time she kissed him and the want to have more. Niall pulled away before it became dangerous. Leslie was only human.

Leslie took a deep breath trying to control her from doing anything irrational.

"Just tell me what you know." He pleaded her. Leslie was tempted to tell him. Even Aislinn didn't deserve to go through the loss of a child. Then Leslie remembered the desperate look on Solene's face. The need to keep her secret. Leslie couldn't betray it. She knew what she had to do.

"Solene made me promise that I would keep her secret." Leslie said, meeting his gaze. "And I intend to keep it." Niall sighed in defeat. At this point there was nothing more to do. Leslie wouldn't tell. And he wasn't going to force her. He grabbed her hand and went back to the couch.

They sat down, his arm over her head. She snuggled into his side. He moved his arm around his shoulder. He sighed with a smile playing on his lips. For one moment he wasn't a Dark Court King. He was just Niall. Niall and Leslie…

"You do realize that my boyfriend could show up any minute, right?" she asked playfully. Niall sobered quickly, a frown appearing on his face. He knew about her boyfriend for a while. He even saw them together a couple of times (without Leslie knowing, of course). He could see that she starting to get serious about him but couldn't find himself able to feel happy about it. He knew there would be a time that he couldn't visit her like this anymore. That there would be somebody for her that would take his place in his life. And he wants that for her.

He just wished that didn't require him to walk out her life for her to have it.

Niall pinched the bridge of his nose. Leslie looked up at him. He met her gaze.

"I love you, Leslie." He told her. "Let me have you while I can." She heard the plea in his voice and nodded.

"I love you too, Niall." She told him. He kissed her lips softly once more. She smiled at him and leaned her head on his shoulder. For the first time in years, she wished he could truly be hers.


	8. Foreign Territory

_Foreign Territory_

_Chapter 8_

"You wanna to go to college?" Hawk asked in disbelief. Solene nodded from her spot in the living room. Hawk was leaning on the kitchen island with his arms crossed. He raised his eyebrow, pointing at her. "And this has to do with you moving my furniture, how?"

Solene smiled innocently at the question. Hawk waited for the answer, unmoved by her attempt to distract him. He secretly hoped she wouldn't at smile him for much longer or he might just crumble. Solene's smile was just too beautiful for its own good. Solene huffed, pouting slightly before speaking.

"Fine," she relented. "I just couldn't help it. I switched them because I felt more comfortable in here than in my room. I always fall asleep in here anyway, so I didn't think you would mind. Especially since I was telling you this good news." She gave him her please-don't-be-mad look. He sighed, no longer caring about the unexpected rearrangement, turning back to the school idea.

"So you want to go to college?" She nodded. "Have you even been to an actual school?"

"I was home schooled. Does that count?" She asked him, not exactly understanding what he was implying. Hawk pressed down on his temples, slowly messaging them.

"Solene, I don't think this is a good idea." Hawk said with all honesty. He ignored Solene's face falling as he continued. "You haven't spent a lot of time in the city, much less living it like a regular person. Sure, you know how to interact with mortals but to live like an actual New Yorker, waking up early, doing work, getting tired of it only to realize you have to wake up and do it again…you've obviously haven't had to do that. New York has a very fast pace. I'm not sure if you can keep up."

"Well, I'm running out of options." Solene snapped. "I have spent the last two months here with nothing to do but go around the city. As exciting as it is, I'm tired of having nothing to do around here. I have to depend on you because I don't have a job and can't survive on my own. At least with college I have something to do with my time. And I'll have a place to go once the year is up." Hawk looked down, hiding the flash of pain that came to his eyes. "I'll adapt. I have to. I have no choice."

With that, Solene exited the room to get ready for the day. Hawk watched her as she did. A longing that was foreign to him filled inside of him as he watched her walk away with a determination that she eluded. He held back a sigh. He loved watching her walk. Hawk grinded his teeth together, letting out a groan of frustration. He pinched the bridge of his nose, not understanding the strange feelings he had for Solene.

He put his face in his hands, wanting to scream out but not trying to alarm Solene. He waited patiently in the living room, listening for small sounds she made as she got ready. He looked at the sun, watching how the light bent around him. He tried to reach out to touch it but it ran away from him, out of his reach. He sighed, wondering what he did to deserve this punishment.

"I never noticed that before." Hawk's head snapped up. Solene watched the sunlight he tried to touch and him. She moved closer to him. "I never noticed how the light seemed to bend around you." She said. She stepped into the light. The sunlight wrapped around her, soaking into her skin. Hawk watched as it coursed into her veins.

"And it's attracted to you." Hawk replied. He stood up. Solene stayed still as he approached her. His walk was slow, hypnotizing. Solene swallowed thickly, trying not look at how his muscles stood out against his shirt or how she liked how his jeans rode low on his hips, which he rarely let them do. She tried to look at his face, only to be entranced by his eyes. She felt an excitement that held a longing she wasn't use to. She didn't-couldn't- look away.

Hawk looked at her sun kissed, yet pale, skin. He touched it softly. Solene closed her eye, letting out a sigh that was a whisper in the air. Hawk barely heard it. He paused before letting his shadows come out and crawl up her skin. This was the first time he let them do that willingly. He never let them linger on her skin too long if he could help it. She shuddered at the unexpected soften and pleasure of them. Hawk saw Solene shudder slightly and looked up. Solene's eyes danced with an excitement. _I know something you don't_, it whispered to him. Hawk knew he should have pulled away but he didn't. He only stepped closer.

Solene's heart pounded as he started to close the space between them. She closed her eyes, wanting so bad to lean against him, her knees about to give out. But she didn't. She stepped back, catching a flicker of disappointment in Hawk's eyes. She fought a smirk as she pointed to the door.

"We gotta go," she said, "We're burning daylight." Without seeing if he would follow. Solene went to the door. Hawk shook his head but smiled anyway. He followed behind her. _She won this round_, he thought as he followed her out the door.

Solene walked around the campus, looking around at the amazement of college. She grabbed Hawk's arm in excitement with a wide smile. Hawk smiled at her excitement. Despite his skepticism, he felt calm walking around the campus with Solene. She gripped his hand tightly as she did a small jump up and down.

"Isn't this place great?" She asked him. He nodded at her.

"It's nice." He said, "But this is not the only good college in New York."

"I know but…this whole thing is exciting. This would be my first time in an actual school. And not stupid high school but college! I'm just so excited!" she gushed. He laughed softly at her. He rested his arm over her shoulder.

"Yes, it's very exciting." He told her. He steered her towards a pizza place nearby. "How about we grab lunch before you faint from your excitement?" He said, his breath tickling her ear. She took a breath, fighting against the urge to close her eyes and cling to him. She focused on the little cloud their breaths made. She started to pull away from Hawk only to curl against him as another winter breeze blew past her. Hawk laughed once again.

"Shut up." She grumbled against his side. They jogged into the pizza place, instantly feeling warmer. She found them a table as Hawk went up to order. She sat contemplating her feeling for Hawk once again. Hawk, her reluctant guardian. She wondered how old he was and how naïve she seemed to him. For the most part, faerie longevity didn't bother Solene. But the longer she stayed around Hawk; she realized how _young_ she was. And yet, that fact fueled her want for him.

She sighed as she admitted it in her mind. _I want Hawk_, she thought. She resisted a groan. How had this happened? She wasn't sure. She just knew from the first time he touched her she's had this…_desire _for him. One that she could hide during the day but would ache at night when she fell asleep to the sound of his breathing. Solene frowned as she thought on her secret feelings for Hawk. She knew the second she told him he would surly kick her out. There was no way he would let her stay. She sighed, looking down at the table. Maybe college would give her enough space to think clearly.

"Hey," Solene jumped when she felt Hawk's hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" she smiled at him automatically.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff." She told him.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked her, touching her hand. She shook her head, hoping he didn't hear her heart beating faster.

"Nope. I'm good now." She said knowing Hawk had no clue about the double meaning of her words.

Hawk stirred the food in the frying pan as he watched Solene look through some of his books. Solene would flip through them quickly before setting them down to look through another one. It looked as if she was looking for something. He stared at her all through the making dinner, wondering what in the world she was doing with all his books. Solene tried extremely hard to ignore Hawk's staring but something continued to twist inside her stomach. It wasn't unpleasant but it was weird to her. If only he wanted her…

"Is there a reason why you're staring?" Solene asked, not looking up from the book she was browsing.

"What are you looking for?" he asked, not missing a beat. Solene closed the book with a snap. She looked up at him, meeting his gaze. Hawk leaned on the counter, not looking away. Solene sighs as she jumps onto her bed. She grabs a pillow and puts over face. Hawk rolled his eyes. He finished dinner before making his way over to her. He sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for her to speak. She didn't. He poked the pillow a couple of times to get her attention. She swatted at his hands. He chuckled as he moved closer to her. "Come on, Solene. You gotta tell me something."

"No, I don't." She replied. It was muffled by the pillow. Hawk smirked as he started to poke her sides. Solene yelped as he did. She instinctively moved away from him as he poked her. She started to giggle uncontrollably. "That tickles."

"Tell me and I'll stop." Hawk told her. He tickled her a few more minutes before she finally relented with: "Okay, okay. I'll tell you." He would've stop anyway because of the way her face was getting red but was still slightly pale. He was slightly perplexed but all confusion flew out his head when she cuddled up to his side. She placed her pillow on his lap before laying her head on it. She sighed, looking away from him.

"I was looking up stuff on dreams." She admitted. Hawk didn't show any signs of curiosity but Solene could tell that he was trying to figure out what she meant. "I had a really…vivid dream last night and all day I've been trying to figure out what it meant. It was so crazy that I can barely process it. Yet it made sense to me but I don't know why…" Solene trailed off. Hawk contemplated, absentmindedly stroking Solene's hair. Solene closed her eyes and savored the comfort she found in it.

"What happened?" Hawk asked quietly. Solene closed her eyes as she thought back to her dream.

"I was in a garden. Labyrinth, to be exact. It was green with a million different flowers. It was so amazing…and at first I was happy and felt so free. Then it changed with the colors going from green to orange then brown. I got angry, although I don't know why. I remember the flowers looking like palace guards, constantly dragging me home to my parents. I reached out only to fade into some type of rainy place. I started crying and walked to a fountain. Instead of seeing my reflection, I saw my dad. He was giving me this sad, pitying look. I hated it.

"The next thing I knew, I was being sucked into the fountain and drowning. I went unconscious. When I woke up it was freezing. I walked, not idea where I was going, just walking. Hoping to find something. I felt so cold…" Solene shuddered at the thought of the cold. The stone statue with the midnight eyes came to her mind. She fought a blush that threatened to come over her. "I started falling apart, literally." She said, skipping over Hawk's part in her dream. "I blacked out again. When I woke up, again, I was laying on the ground. I felt calm and it was warm. The sun was bright. I knew I was at the end of the labyrinth. There was a woman, sitting on a bench near me with her back turned. She felt familiar to me. I stood up and walked around the bench. All the while, I noticed how the sunlight seemed to belong to that woman…I didn't understand until I saw her face. Then I saw that it was _her_…" Solene trailed off with tears in her eyes.

Hawk was quiet as he listened to Solene's dream. He opened his mouth to ask who "her" was until he saw the hurt, angry on Solene's face. Hawk paused at her watery eyes. She shook her head before quickly sitting up. She stood and pulled open the balcony. She closed it so hard that the glass rattle, threatening to break. Hawk stared as Solene pulled at her hair in distress. She leaned over the railing, creating claws with her nails. He snapped out of his trance as he heard a piercing scream come from her mouth.

He rushed outside until he was standing beside her. She was enraged. He never saw her that mad before. Then he noticed tears running down her face.

"I want to hate her." She said. Her voice was raw. "I wish I could hate her." Hawk didn't say anything as he touched her arm. She turned her furious gaze on him. He felt a small ping of pain go through him as he saw the anguish she was feeling. They stared at each other as Solene tried to speak but all that came out were sobs. Solene couldn't understand the emotions that were filling her. She just couldn't help the pain, the betrayal she felt from thinking of her mother. She just couldn't understand why her mother would trap and force her to stay. She knew all the pain and resentment Solene went through. Yet she still kept her there for her own selfish reasons.

Solene was shocked when she felt Hawk place his hand on her arm. She looked up. She was surprised by the empathetic look she received. He opened his arms slightly to her. She hesitated for a moment but quickly wrapped her arms around him when she felt the pain from thinking of her mother rise up again. Hawk rubbed small circles on her back, calming her as she cry quietly.

"It'll be okay." Hawk told her. He felt her nod against his neck. The thought of deciphering her dream crossed him mind but he quickly brushed it off. That could wait. She needed him now. And he was going to be here for her.

Aislinn paced back and forth as Niall spoke to her through the phone. Seth was behind her, hearing every word that he said. Unfortunately, there was no good news. Aislinn wrung her hands as she continued to listen.

"Her trail's gone cold. The source I told you about didn't have any useful information. Just that she passed through. If nothing else, the girl knows how to hide." Niall told them.

"Can't you find anything else to track her? Spells, charms, faeries, anything!"

"Donia already told you that answer. Spells and charms could harm since her half mortal. We're not exactly sure _what_ she is. If we send faeries then it might alarm more than necessary. We need to keep this under our control. The moment it gets out that she is missing, Solene could be in even worse danger than she is now." Aislinn clenched her fist tightly. Seth didn't say anything as he watched his wife try so hard to find their daughter.

"So we're still at a dead end." Aislinn said through her teeth.

"Yes, unfortunately," Niall told them. Aislinn raised her fist, about to smash the phone before Seth caught it just in time. Aislinn looked at him with a frustrated expression.

"Thank you, Niall. Keep us updated." Seth said not breaking his gaze from Aislinn.

"Will do." Niall said before hanging up. Seth let go of Aislinn's fist and it hit the desk, breaking it in two, the edges of the crack charred. Seth sighed before sitting down on the couch in her office. Aislinn was breathing deeply to try and control herself. She was about to throw a couple of books but Seth's voice stopped her.

"I don't understand why you do that. All you're doing is messing up your office." Seth told her. She gritted her teeth before turning to him.

"I don't see you can be so calm." She replied, "Our daughter is out there somewhere by herself! Don't you realize how much danger she's in?" Seth stood up quickly, gracefully walking until his face was inches away from hers.

"Of course I do," Seth seethed. "Of course I realize the danger that could come to her. I hate this just as much as you do. Don't you _ever_ doubt that!" Aislinn stepped back at the harsh tone. She wasn't use to seeing Seth this way. Never this mad. Never towards her. "But I also understand that Solene is not as fragile or naïve as you think. She's a smart girl and she can protect herself, not to mention Sorcha is watching over her as well…I understand this is what Solene needed-"

"Needed?" Aislinn exclaimed, "Are you trying to rationalize her running away?" Seth rolled his eyes before walking across the room. "Are you saying this whole situation is okay?"

"No, I'm not saying that!" Seth yelled. "I'm just saying, we should have seen it coming! She's too much like her grandmother to be any other way."

"I doubt Sorcha would do something this irresponsible."

"I'm talking about her." Seth said quietly. Aislinn's anger disappeared as she tried to understand what Seth meant. Then it hit her. Seth had two mothers.

"Linda," she said softly in the tense atmosphere. Seth nodded.

"She always longed to be free. She tried to be a good mother but in the end, she couldn't help it against. It was in her nature to roam and run from everything. I kept her back from that…" Aislinn wrapped her arms around Seth, burying her face in his neck. He relaxed slightly in her arms. "I saw this coming but I just didn't know what to do. I want her to be safe. But at the same time I want her to live." He turned around in Aislinn's arms. He cupped her face, kissing her forehead. "This hurts me just as much as it hurts you…but if she doesn't want to be found, she won't be."

Aislinn pulled herself away from him with a look of distraught.

"Don't say that!" she whispered fiercely. "Ever." She walked out the room quickly. Seth sighed. He thought about Solene and Linda. He could see their connection clear as day from the first time Solene could open her eyes. Aislinn may not understand but he did. He understood all too well what could happen and how it can change a person. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Niall's number.

"Yes, Seth?" Niall answered.

"Don't tell Aislinn but, I think it would be best if we suspended our search for a while." Seth told him calmly.

"What?" Niall said astonished by what he just said.

"Return to your court, Niall. For now, the search is off." Seth told him before hanging up.


	9. Winter Daze

**Author's Note: **For those who have not read Radiant Shadows, this chapter has a couple of spoilers at the end. I repeat: THIS CHAPTER HAS A COUPLE OF SPOILERS AT THE END. So if you still want to read the chapter but don't want to read the spoilers. Then i strongly suggest that you skip the ending.

Otherwise, Enjoy!

* * *

_Winter Daze  
_

_Chapter 9_

Solene shuffled through a stack of papers that came in the mail that day. She looked at them intently. Hawk watched, swallowing a chuckle as he watched Solene's nose scrunch her nose up and tilt her head. She reminded him of a small child's mannerisms. Though he doubted he would ever tell his house guest, he couldn't help but think she looked…cute. Her humanity was so potent sometimes; he had a hard time remembering she was only _half_ -mortal.

"Hawk, how do you feel about the color purple?" Solene asked, picking up a few papers from the table. Hawk raised an eyebrow.

"I don't care for it. I rarely wear it, so I don't worry about it." He answered cautiously.

"But do you think it's a nice color?" She persisted. He shrugged.

"Occasionally," he said.

"Good," She said, letting the papers drift out of her hands. "Because you may be seeing it soon." She smirked a bit. "That or orange."

"NYU and Syracuse accepted you?" he said, shocked. "I thought you turned your application in late." She moved away from the table to the living room, jumping on her bed. She let out a small sigh as the softness wrapped around her.

"I did but when you have a perfect SAT score and a couple of connections," she smirked with a wicked gleam in her eye. "You can get some strings pulled." Hawk didn't say anything to her as he returned his gaze went back to his book. He tried to steady his heat beat before he looked up once again.

Solene looked at him lazily, her eyes half open, giving him a look of allure. She was stretched out sideways across the bed, showing of the curves of her body without trying. The shadows in her eyes danced once more in a slow, tempting waltz. And Hawk was once again reminded that she wasn't mortal. Nowhere close.

"So, you're a genius," he said nonchalantly, "Go figure."

"Go figure," she repeated, sitting up. "Now I need to go shopping for all my college stuff."

"And you're telling me this because…" Hawk trailed off. She looked at him expectantly and it clicked for him. "No."

"Please, Hawk?" she asked. "It's only going to be a few stores and I promise not to take that long." Hawk groaned at her pleading voice.

"I hate shopping." He grumbled. Solene giggled, imagining him pouting as if he was a little kid and how sharply it contrasted with the dark, brooding figure in front of her. She sat up on her bed, settling against the pillows with a sigh. Hawk walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge. She watched as he shuffled through the information packets. His shadows twirled as they were released from his skin. She grinned as they rushed towards her.

She cupped her hands, holding them out. The shadows approached them but, instead of covering them, they hovered over them, creating a ball. Solene stared in fascination as they swirled inside her hands. She moved her hands apart and the shadows started to part from one another. She smiled as she made the shadows dance. They never touched her but she still felt their tempting present. She looked up at Hawk's soft laughter. She paused and the shadows followed suit.

"I keep forgetting how much of a little kid you can be." He said. Solene scowled at being called a child. She wanted to be more than a child to Hawk. She wanted him to look at her like…she wasn't sure. But definitely not a little kid.

"That's because being a little kid is more fun." She mumbled before moving off the bed. She stood on the bed before jumping down with faery grace. Hawk's shadows followed her motions once more but Hawk pulled them back before they followed her out the room. At the edge of the room, Solene looked back at him before doing a pirouette. She stopped and gave him a sultry look. Hawk instantly felt urge to grab her and take her right then. His shadows grew feverish against his skin. Solene smirked.

"Still think I'm a child?" Solene smirked before going into her room. Hawk grabbed the comforter on her bed as Solene walked out of his sight. He bolted through the balcony doors and climbed on the roof. The icy air filled his lungs, instantly cooling his hot skin. This was getting dangerous. He sighed, his breath forming a small cloud. If she goes to school, then she wouldn't be around as much. That means he could go more hours with a clear head than he would with her here. Which means she can't tempt him, making him loose control…

Maybe her going to college wouldn't be a bad thing.

"Hawk!" Solene called from inside the house. He looked down at the balcony beneath him. Solene walked onto the balcony and looked up at him, her shadow eyes swirling. "Hawk," she repeated. They locked gazes. Solene relaxed under his gaze and smiled. Hawk grew warm once again but it wasn't the same. Something was different about it but he didn't mind. He liked it. She put her hand on her hip.

"Well, are you coming or not?" she said exasperated. Hawk chuckled and Solene's cheeks started to redden. Hawk didn't say anything as he jumped down from the roof to her side.

"Let's go." He said, hooking her arm in his. Solene looked at him with a suspicious gaze and she spotted the slight smirk on his face. She shook her head with a smile.

He won this round.

* * *

Solene's eyes brightened as she viewed the lights in the city. She held out her hand, catching a few snowflakes as she waited for Hawk to get his coffee. She looked at his agitated form in the long line of people. Solene shook her head as she watched his lip grow into a thin line and glower at the person in front of the counter. She guessed their order was either long or complicated. Or both.

A sudden cold shot through Solene as she felt a ball of ice hit her back. Her eyes widened as the freezing water slide down her back. She turned around with narrowed eyes, ready to confront the person who threw whatever hit her.

"Oops, sorry miss." She heard as she turned around. She looked down and was met with big, brown eyes. It was a little boy with a red nose and freckles. Solene had a mental "aw" as she looked at the small boy with the bulky coat. She looked at his hand and saw what hit her. It was a snowball. She relaxed her gaze and gave him an easy smile before bending down.

"It's okay." She told him. She looked behind him to Central Park; where there were several kids were having a snowball fight at each other. One looked over and called "Noah!" Solene giggled a little as she looked back at him. The child-Noah-was staring at her in awe. He looked at her eyes unabashed. She grew uncomfortable under his curious gaze. Usually it didn't take fey or humans long to turn away. But not this little kid. He wasn't afraid at all. He was intrigued…charmed by the onyx shadows in them.

"Your friends are calling you." She told him, making him blink. He looked behind him to his friends. Solene stood up and started to look back at Hawk when she felt Noah grab her hand.

"What's your name?" Noah asked her. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"Solene." He blushed a bit as he shuffled his feet.

"You want to play?" Noah asked with his innocent eyes. She looked behind her to Hawk. He only moved a couple people up. She had time. Solene smiled and turned back to Noah.

"I would love to." She told him. His face lit up as he took her hand and lead them to the park. Noah quickly introduced Solene to his friend, a few guys and a couple of girls, before the real fight started. They were split up on teams, boys versus girls. Solene fumbled while making snowballs at first and got hit countless times before she finally got the hang of it. She was soon helping the girls slowly overtake the boys. She was laughing louder than she ever had before as she dodged another snowball before another hit her back. She dropped to the ground and turned onto her back. She turned to call to her teammates-Alexia-to duck when she saw Noah take the snowball for her, falling to the ground. Alexia gasped and hugged Noah from behind, asking him if he was okay. Solene did another mental 'aw' as she looked at the two. Solene looked at them longingly before being jolted back into the snowball fight when one hit her face. She played with the kids for a few more minutes before one of the adults watching stood up.

"Noah!" an older woman from the side called. Noah looked at her and saw her waving for him. He stood up, his face red, before saying bye to Alexia. The kids looked up and started to make their way to the group of parents waiting for them. Solene stood up and wiped off the remaining snow, hands and face freezing. She heard someone clear their throat from behind her. She turned around. Hawk stood in the cold with two coffee cups, raising one, signaling it was time to go. She sighed as she brushed off more snow. She felt someone tap her hand. She looked down and saw Alexia. She bent down towards the young girl. Alexia cupped her hands over Solene's ear.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Alexia whispered innocently. Solene chuckled before looking at Hawk. He watched her with a protective gaze. Everyone around him gave him a wide berth, like no one was allowed close to him. Except for her. _Boyfriend_, she thought,_ kind of like the sound of that. _

"No, he's worst." She whispered back. "He's my roommate." She stood up and waved as she made her way back to Hawk's side. He held out his arm for her to take. She didn't hesitate to huddle into his side for warmth. Hawk felt how cold she was and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She snuggled further into his side. He bent his head down so his mouth brushed her ear. She shivered, knowing it wasn't from the cold.

"Boyfriend, huh?" he asked. She smiled and shrugged.

"We're friends and you're a boy." She said nonchalant. Hawk looked at her suspiciously.

"Mm hmm," he said, hugging her tighter and she laughed as they continued their walk through the city.

Solene and Hawk walked into the apartment with at least five bags in each hand. She giggled as Hawk complained about the amount of stuff they bought. She set her bags down on her bed as she continued to listen to Hawk.

"When you said a few stores, I thought you meant only two or three. Not twelve!" He said. "I mean seriously, did you have to get all this stuff today?"

"I'm moving into a dorm at the school soon." She said. "As much as I wish I could just stay here, it's kind of mandatory. I'm just glad I could get a single."

"Why is it mandatory?" Solene shrugged.

"To keep a closer eye on the freshmen? To stop them from making as much trouble? I don't know. All I know is that I will be split between her and there for at least the semester." She shuffled through her new purchases.

"What about the clothes?" he said as he held up a handful of bags. She reached up to take them but he held them out her reach. She narrowed her eyes at him before bouncing up and grabbing the bags.

"I need some more winter stuff." She explained to him as she went to her old bedroom. "Most of my stuff is more for the summer time."

"And whose fault is that?" Hawk asked from the living room. She rolled her eyes at him as she set the bags on the dresser in the room. She would put them up later. She walked back into the living room. Hawk was sitting on the armchair, flipping the TV channels.

"My mom's." Solene said automatically. "It was always hot when I lived with her. This is my first cold winter in years."

"So your mom was a summer fey." Solene tensed at Hawk's statement. She bit her lip. She usually wasn't so careless when mentioning her past. What was wrong with her? She forced herself to relax and answer the question.

"My mom had a mixed heritage." She told him. _Technically it was true_, she tried to convinced herself, _mom wasn't always a faery… _

"What about your dad?" Hawk asked as she sat down on the edge of her bed.

"He was human." She said nonchalantly. Hawk nodded.

"Seems like your family is distant." Solene cracked a small smile.

"Well, I had a small one." She told her. "It was really me and my parents with the occasional aunt and uncle, no one else…it didn't bother me why it was that way until I got older and really noticed _why_." She confessed, biting her lip. She looked at him for a moment and he caught her gaze calmly. She felt her heart bump against her rib cage as the intensity of his gaze pierced through her. She turned and looked out at the balcony, looking away before she could reveal anymore, knowing she already said too much.

"What about you?" She asked innocently, trying to redirect the attention to him as she turned back to him. "Any family?" Hawk's eyes grew cold and hard as he gazed at nothing in particular. She watched as his shadows stilled at their master's sudden change in emotion.

"I had a brother." He said with no emotion. A sliver of fear entered Solene but she shook it off. _Hawk wouldn't hurt me,_ she tried to convince herself. But her body tensed once more, the shadows inside of her body pulsing.

"What happened to him?" Her voice was quiet, scared. He looked at her. There was no emotion in her eyes, looking every bit like the ageless creature he was. And that scared her. He shrugged.

"We lost touch centuries ago. We rarely saw one another during them and after a few disastrous attempts to stay in contact we decided to stop seeing one another. Despite how close we were when we were young, our lives…they've seemed to become parallel to one another. Similar paths but never touching."

"Do you know where he is?" She whispered. He met her gaze. She saw a flicker of sorrow in his eyes and she felt the pressure of it pressing against her chest, making it hard for her to breathe.

"Yes." He breathed. The word carried towards her, heavy with its delivery. She closed her eyes and let it wrap around her.

When she opened her eyes, she was alone.

* * *

Outside the building, across the street in the park nearby, sat a faery on a park bench. He was still as he gazed at the window that belonged to the room on the top floor. He was like a statue with a sharp angular face and a stillness no human could ever master, his opalescent hair was tied back in a ponytail. While the world moved not too far from him, his inhuman eyes didn't move from the window.

"Fascinating, isn't she?" Devlin turned as he watched his queen and Gabrielle walked towards him.

"Ani," he greeted. She smirked as she walked towards him.

"Well that was rude, Devlin," Ani remarked.

"It's not nice to greet one of us when two are here." Ani mouthed but it wasn't her voice. Devlin smiled at them apologetically.

"Forgive me, Rae. I wasn't aware of your presence." He took their hand and kissed it. "Not that it's any excuse."

"Of course not." Ani-Rae said. "But we'll forgive you anyway." Devlin spared then a smile before turning back to the building.

"You shouldn't leave the court unattended." Devlin chastised distractedly.

"Our visit will is brief, as is yours, an hour at the most in Faerie. Our court is not like the Dark Court. A small absence of supervision may prove to be healthy." Rae justified.

"True." Devlin agreed. Ani-Rae sat down beside their king, leaning on his shoulder. One of them, he was never sure which, gripped at his arms.

"Checking up on your niece?" Ani asked him. "That is so sweet." Devlin looked at his Gabrielle. Her eyes glowed red as they tend to do when she was excited.

"She is becoming dangerous." Devlin told her.

"She was born into a dangerous position." Rae argued. Devlin shook his head.

"The shadows inside of her are growing." He said with concern. "They are no longer harmless, as they were when she was first born. I can feel them growing stronger…it is strange." He tore his gaze away from Ani-Rae back to the window. The light was off. Solene was about to go to sleep. "They are too dangerous for the Summer Court or Winter Court, too sinister for the High Court…and yet too innocent for the Dark Court."

"So she belongs to us." Ani said with ease. "I always wanted to meet your niece. She seems like she'd be fun to have around. Although, I'm hoping she's not as crazy as the rest of your family." Devlin shook his head once more.

"It's not that simple." He told her.

"What's so hard about it?" Ani asked frustrated. "I'd say we take her away now before it's too late."

"It's already too late." Devlin said gravely he turned fully to his queen, stretching casually. "The Summer Queen has already sent a search party out for her. Sorcha is doing a good job of hiding her for now." Ani-Rae looked at him up and down, searching for something.

"You're afraid." They said. Devlin sighed into the cold night.

"She is an anomaly. Her mortality is clashing with her other half. I doubt she'll stay a mortal-there's too many changes already-but when she does change…what will she be? Apart of the Shadow Court? The Dark Court? Or will she become a solitary? I'm not sure anybody really knows."

"Not to mention the company she keeps." Ani commented. "She's living with a shadow bearer. And not just any shadow bearer…" Devlin raised an eyebrow. Ani gave him a knowing look and he couldn't help the shock he felt.

"Hawk…" Ani-Rae nodded. Devlin looked back at the window. His heart sped a bit as he realized the danger of the situation. Keeping company of shadow bearers spoke volumes of his niece and explained why she was able to hide so well. Most all fey made sure to stay clear of shadow bearers and where they dwell. Even in a city like New York, fey and mortals would give them space. But to keep company with Hawk…

"I sense a great threat on the horizon." Devlin said ominously. A look of fear entered Ani-Rae's eyes.

"So what do we do?" Ani-Rae asked him. Devlin shrugged nonchalantly.

"We wait. Something has got to give." He turned back to them. "And soon." Ani-Rae stood up, holding out their hand.

"Then we'll wait." They said.

"In the meantime, we have a court to attend to." Ani said. Devlin sighed but took hold of their hand. Ani-Rae pulled him up and started heading back to Faerie. Devlin looked back over his shoulder to where his niece slept peacefully. An ominous feeling entered him as he thought about the situation. He wished it was as simple as Ani said: take her to Faerie and be done with it.

But there were too many players in this game, too many chances for things to go wrong. He sighed into the night. _She is her father's child_, he thought to himself. He looked forward as the veil began to part under Ani-Rae's hand. He looked at the little apartment one last time, thinking of his…brother's daughter.

_Try not to die, my niece..._and he disappeared back into Faerie.


	10. Welcome to the Real World

**Author's Note:** Okay I want to take this time to send out a gigantic apology to all my faithful readers. I am soooooooo SORRY! Especially to xoxo Lucifer's Daughter. No this story is not a "deader." I simply wanted to focus on another story while I tried to figure out this chapter. Not that it's a good excuse but, hey, it's the truth. So I promised myself that I would finish this chapter before 2012 came around and I hope that you all will forgive me for my absence.

Happy Holidays and enjoy!

* * *

_Welcome To The Real World_

_Chapter 10_

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Yes, Hawk."

"I mean, this is a big step for you."

"I'll be fine."

"I'm just saying."

"So am I."

"Says the inexperience one."

"Hawk," Solene spun on her heel so that she was face to face with him. Hawk wasn't surprised by the action. In the last couple of weeks, Hawk has learned more about Solene, including her mannerisms. He knew what she liked to eat, her sleeping habits, even her emotions just by the tone of her voice. He found out more about than he thought he would. _More than I wanted to, _he thought to himself. Solene glared at him in annoyance. "I will be just fine. It's just a couple of days. I'm staying on campus for most of it."

"You don't understand." He said. "A human mindset might be a little different from yours. You have to be cautious. They might ignore some of the crazy stuff they notice but they are paranoid. And when they get paranoid, they become dangerous, do you understand?"

"Yes, dad, I completely understand." She told him sarcastically. Hawk held back a smirk. _Dad, huh? _ He mocked mentally. He loved getting her agitated. He kept his face calm thought. They weren't at home and too many faces were around him. He stepped closer to her until his hands could just barely touch hers. She moved them away from him, still annoyed.

"I'm only warning you." Hawk said. "The real world is a lot different from the one you use to know."

"Well there's only ever one world and I've been surviving it for 18 years. I think I can handle college for two days." She said, crossing her arms. Hawk shrugged nonchalantly.

"Okay," He said. He unfolded her one of her arms and brushed his hand over her own briefly, his shadows flickering out to touch her for the last time for two days. _A kiss of the hands_…she stiffened as she heard the soft voice in her head. "Call me if there's an emergency." She nodded and turned her back to Hawk as he disappeared into the city.

She stepped onto the NYU campus and looked at the papers in her hands as her mind slightly spun. She looked back to make sure Hawk was gone but knowing Hawk, she knew it would be useless. If anybody was good at hide-and-seek, it was Hawk. If he wanted to watch her and didn't want to be caught, he wouldn't be. Still, she doubted that he was there. He doesn't hover like that even when she wanted him to…

Solene sighed as she rubbed the back of her hand. _A kiss of the hands_, she repeated in her head. She started to wonder if Hawk knew his shadows were starting to talk to her. It was happening more often than not now. Because Solene knew his secret and she had been living with him for a while, Hawk didn't restrict his shadows like he use to. They always approached her and she was glad they did. There was something about them than enticed her.

_And kept me sated, _she reminded herself. Solene cringed. She almost forgot about her…appetite. It was the one factor that she didn't think about. How would she react when she was hungry and surrounded by thousand of students? She wasn't called a monster at home for nothing.

Solene shook her head out the thoughts as she began walking again, not even realizing she stopped. This was the last thing she really needed to think about at the moment. Right now, she needed to head to the auditorium for freshman orientation.

* * *

Solene tapped her pen impatiently on her notebook as she sat in the one of the higher rows in a general freshman class. She wanted to say it was a physics class. She started listening to once again.

"This principle relates to Newton's third law in its reference to work. Work as we know is the change in kinetic energy…" Yep, that's physics all right. Solene jotted down a few notes but other than that, she knew everything the teacher was talking about. If nothing else, palace tutors were thorough.

She began to remember her favorite and scariest tutor she had. She was at the prime age of eight and she began to notice how cold all her other tutors were towards her. They never touched her, which was strange in the affectionate summer court. They always kept their distance from her, reprimanding he severely every time she reached out to them. Her parents could only be around so often but after constant questions from Solene about why her tutors were so mean; they became desperate for a solution. Unfortunately for them, the only one who was willing to teach her was the kind of fey they feared the most.

"_Make sure you're on your best behavior." Aislinn told her daughter gently, fussing a bit with the child's dress. Solene looked at her mother quietly. It was weird for her to see her mother so nervous. Solene has had plenty of new tutors. They were more of a blur of faces than anything else. Why expect something new? She nodded anyways to calm her mother. Aislinn smoothed back her hair, keeping her hand there for a moment. _

"_Don't worry, mommy." Solene said reassuringly. "I'll be good."_

"_I know, sweetheart. Its just…" she trailed off, looking away from her daughter as she sensed the silence steps of the tutor behind her. "This tutor will be a little different from what you're use to." Solene looked at her mother confused. What could she mean? Could she be getting a _human_ tutor? There's no way her mother would allow that._

"_And, whatever you do, _don't_ touch her. Okay?" Solene tensed a bit. Her mother rarely sounded so serious with her. It worried her. _Maybe mommy did get a human,_ Solene thought. There was a knock at the door and Aislinn reluctantly pulled away from her daughter to answer the door. Solene's eyes widened in surprise._

_It wasn't human. Nowhere close to it._

_Instead, a unique female entered the room with silent as death steps. She floated across the room and Solene stared at the crescent moons that glowed in her eyes, off setting the grayness of her barely-there skin. She stopped halfway across the room from Solene but somehow she knew it wasn't out of fear. Her thoughts were reinforced when the faery smiled at her._

"_This must be the young one I am to teach." She said. Her voice was heavy and grave but crisp, like night air. Solene couldn't help but stare at her, wondering at her. _

_The faerie was hard to focus on, mostly because she seemed to be more of a ghost than anything else. Yet, as she stepped further into the room, she changed. She solidified, becoming more of a corpse than a ghost with skin that stretched over bones too tight. She seemed alert and calm, almost to an arrogant point. Solene could feel the confidence and power from her in waves, complimenting the unsettling and terrifying beauty she already possessed. She was different._

"_My name is Merikh." Announced the faery. "I am your new tutor."_

Solene came back to the present as the professor dismissed the class. She started packing up her things when a girl stopped next to her. The girl was blonde and petite. She kind of reminded her of the bad girl with good intentions type. The girl smiled at her.

"You're Selena, right?" Solene nodded, still getting use to the fact that she had to change her name. While she loved her own, it stuck out just a little too much. And even the tiniest slip up at this point could be bad…"My name is Ariel. I'm supposed to show you around."

"Oh, okay," Solene said.

"If you would follow me." Ariel said with another friendly smile, leading Solene out the room. They walked out into the winter afternoon and Ariel showed her around. She pointed out the various building as well as talking about student programs. Solene absorbed it all; the reality of how big the campus was hitting her. Here, she felt small and she liked that.

"Students hang around every place in the city." Ariel said, turning to her, "And you must be bored by all the stuff I'm saying." Solene stayed quiet.

She wasn't bored by it. In fact, she was fascinated. It was the same city that Hawk showed her but it was _so_ different without him next to her. There was a different energy among the crowd.

She never knew how much Hawk's presence affected the mortals around her. Usually the they were at least a few feet away from her but now the milled close enough to bump into a few times. Another feeling that was missing was the caution that humans felt she was with him. Now, often people looked at her, even did a double take.

"Well I haven't had a chance to really explore the city." Solene lied. Ariel's jaw dropped. Solene raised her eyebrow at the expression.

"You're not serious." She said. Solene looked at her bemused. She made it sound as if Solene committed a capital crime. "Well, then, you have to hang out with me tonight."

"What about the school?" Solene asked. "Don't visitors have a curfew?"

"Oh, please, they haven't enforced that rule since forever ago. Since you're eighteen, you can do whatever you want. You just can't sue the school if something happens." Solene couldn't tell if she was joking or not. She looked up at the sky, noticing how low the sun was in the sky. It would be dark soon…

"Come on," Ariel said, grabbing her hand. Solene let Ariel lead her further and further into the city. They soon were near Time Square, right outside a club called Devil's Lair. Solene looked at it curiously before looking back at the sky. It was pitch black. "This club is so cool. There's no steel in the entire club. Only stuff like wood and stone. It's very cool."

Solene felt as cold finger go down her spine as she listened to Ariel. The only club she knew like that was _The Rath_ back in Huntsdale, a faerie club. _Uh oh,_ Solene thought.

"Really?" She said. Ariel nodded eagerly.

"Not to mention the men that come here are gorgeous!" Ariel gushed, slightly swooning. "I've never seen some as beautiful as the ones I've seen here. They actually kind of look like they would be related to you." Solene froze for a moment. Ariel looked back at her before rolling her eyes. "Don't act you don't know you're gorgeous. I mean, come on, the dark hair, the narrow eyes, the smooth skin, the dark eyes…it's almost otherworldly."

Solene chuckled nervously at the explanation as Ariel began to lead her to the front of the line. Solene looked around, trying to look casual as she spotted various fey around them. Solene turned away before any could get a good look at her. Normally, Solene wasn't nervous about seeing them-in a city as big as New York, there was bound to be at least a few-but it was the way they looked. There was something menacing and hungry about them, not unlike those of the Dark Court.

Solene calmed herself as she thought of her uncle's court. She remembered being trained by the Hounds, learning how to protect herself from them specifically. She could handle them, not to mention her gift protected her. Her mind thought back to the time when she would use the on a few of the Hound that had frighten her. It would be weeks before she could see them again and even when she did, it was never the same.

"Guest only," The bouncer said, snapping Solene out of her thoughts.

"My name's Ariel. I'm here to see Dante." Ariel told him dismissively. "Go ask him." The bouncer rolled his eyes before pointing towards Solene.

"And her?"

"She's my friend." Ariel defended. "He doesn't mind if I bring a guest. You know that." Solene looked at the interaction and got a bad vibe. After all, it isn't everyday you see such a casual encounter between and human and a faerie. The bouncer looked Solene up and down, scrutinizing every detail about her. Once deemed harmless, they were waved in. Solene tensed as soon as they stepped through the door.

Everywhere she turned, she saw fey. Not the harmless type that often hung around the city but ones she knew belonged to the Dark Court and a few strong solitaires that she could recognize. Mortals were also in the room but they all looked drained or crazed. Solene tried not to stare as she walked by. She followed Ariel through the crowd as she tried to figure out whether any could recognize her and who was a threat. She turned to Ariel, opening her mouth to warn her that it wasn't safe here but the words disappeared as she saw Ariel climb into the lap of the one fey separated from all others.

Casual arrogance rolled off of him so easily, his body screaming his power. No one stared at him too long, every tense around him except for the few waitresses that worked around him. They stared at him with a lust that almost scared Solene. Even more worrisome was the glare Ariel gave them. One waitress raised her hand but the powerful fey waved her off. The waitress gave Ariel one parting glare before walking away. Ariel smirked before wrapping her arms around the fey's neck. However, he didn't look at Ariel.

Instead, he continued to stare at Solene.

"Who's your friend?" he asked Ariel.

"This is Selena." She told him. "She's new to the city. Selena this is Dante."

"Hello," He said with an alluring smile. Solene tried to regulate her breathing as he continued to stare her down. The temptation to touch him grew as he did and her throat tightened as she began to feel different. It felt weird at first and painful. She couldn't understand until she saw a flicker of a shadow travel across his skin, reminding her of her own. The same ones that have been buzzing since she left Hawk this morning. Then realized…she was hungry.

Solene looked away, knowing that the shadows in her eyes must have been swirling in the same dangerous tango they always danced when they were hungry. She tried to reassure herself that her contacts would hide them but she knew better. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed how Ariel tried in vain to gain his attention.

"Dante-" She placed a hand on his face. Dante caught her hand easily, looking at her for the first time since he saw Solene.

"You're cuter when you're quiet." He told her. He kissed her temple quickly. "Shut up." Solene stepped back as she saw Dante stand up, sitting Ariel down in the chair. An invisible faerie walked up behind him, another male that looked similar but with dreads but just as dangerous.

"Allocen," he called. "You night want to careful with this one. She looks like a Halfling." Dante-or Allocen- smirked.

"All the better," He told the fey. The fey stepped back and joined the crowd across the room. Solene noticed the shadows on his arm as well. _Shadow bearers_, she thought, _this can't be good._

Dante stepped towards her once more. Solene began to back away once more but she was soon cornered. Dante licked his lips as he stalked towards her. She soon felt the wall against her back. She tried to remember her self-defense moves but thoughts clashed as the overwhelming temptation to _touch_ Dante grew the closer he got. She was shocked at the want that ran through her body. It seemed too familiar to the way she felt with Hawk.

_Hawk_…her mind cleared instantly at the thought of him and his words from earlier. _Call me if there's an emergency._ Her hands flashed to her pockets where her phone was. She took it out and was about to press 3 when Dante slammed her against the wall, the phone dropping out her hand.

"No so fast," Dante whispered seductively as he pressed against her. Solene's fear grew as she pushed against her. He grabbed her wrist in a painful grip, trapping her. As he touched her, she saw his shadows rush towards her skin. _No! _She screamed in her mind but it was too late.

The shadows touched her skin and muscles lock as they overwhelmed her. They were nothing like the tamed shadows that Hawk owed. These were wild and rebellious as they began to cover her. She felt her pupils dilating and body was shaking. The shadows pushed against her skin and she gasped in pain as she felt something inside her start to pull towards them. It felt like someone was trying to rip her in half. She pulled her wrist out of his grip and touched his face. She felt the contacts dissolve as her shadows started to swirl once again.

_My turn_, Solene thought as she started to take his energy. She smirked for a moment as his shadows began to retreat to his skin but it fell as she saw them literally jump out of Dante's skin and attack her.

Dante was pushed back and Solene collapsed to the ground. She struggled to stay conscious as she felt like she was drowning in _need_. She only felt it once in her life when Niall wasn't paying attention as she touched his shadows. Images of passion, new moons, addiction, and fear rolled over her as they did then. Only this time, there was another aspect that pressed against her chest: sin. Thoughts of murder, lust, pride, theft, and war covered her like a blanket, making it hard to breathe.

Solene forced her eyes open and saw that her phone was only a few feet away. She crawled towards it and hit 3, gripping it with all her strength as it rang.

"Hello," Hawk answered.

"Hawk," she said shakily. "Help…"

"Where are you?" He asked, instantly alert.

"The Devil's Lair, near Times Square..." She told him before passing out.

A few minutes later, Hawk was walking up to the club's entrance with determination. His shoulders were rigid, as he got closer to the door. He barely noticed the humans and fey that scrabbled to get out of his way. The bouncer looked up as Hawk approached the door. The bouncer said something to him but Hawk just shrugged past him, his shadows clawing at the fey as they passed him. The bouncer jumped back as they did, stopping any motive of removing Hawk from the club.

Hawk walked through the parting crowd until he saw one faerie sitting back in a chair across from a shadow bubble. The faerie looked up when he sensed Hawk near him. He smiled at him.

"Hawk," he greeted. "How nice to see you."

"Allocen," Hawk spat as he approached the bubble.

"I wouldn't touch that." Allocen said. "I tried and all it did was poison my shadows. The girl is nothing if not crafty." Hawk ignored him as he touched the shadow bubble. It stung when he first touched it but his shadows soon swallowed it for him. Hawk kept his face composed as one of his shadows mixed with the bubble. It dissipated slowly as it began to recognize Hawk until it dissolved into the thin air, revealing Solene. Hawk tried not to look too relieved as he saw no visible injuries on her. He bent down to check her pulse. She was unconscious but okay.

"Ah, I see now." Allocen said, standing up. "She's yours." Hawk ignored Allocen as he picked up Solene in his arms. Allocen stepped closer to the couple. Shadow bars shot up from the floor. In an instant, Allocen could barely see the beauty that first captured his attention through the barrier. Hawk stepped through with a menacing entourage of shadows, each past souls and sins that he has taken.

"Don't test me Allocen." Hawk said, his voice a merge between shadows and the sounds of a graveyard. For a moment, he could've passed as one of Far Dorcha's kin. "She's not yours to keep."

"Mine brought her here." Allocen said, gesturing to the girl that was sound asleep behind him. Hawk looked over her once and noticed the NYU jacket slung over her shoulders like a blanket. _Oh, great,_ Hawk thought, baring his teeth.

"You have no claim on her." He hissed. "She rejected you and accepted me. She's mine." Although Hawk knew that Solene would've had a fit if she heard him claim her but he couldn't help how nice it sounded to say so. He fought the small smile that threatened to grace his face at the words.

"Really," Allocen said. "Funny, I didn't sense any of your poison on her,_ Gancanagh."_ Hawk tried not to flinch at the word. How he despised the title…

"Not yet," Hawk said with ease. He slid back into the cage until he was stand right next to Solene. He scooped her up in his arms, so that he was cradling her. "Go back to yours, Allocen." Allocen rolled his eyes but Hawk appeared in front of him.

"Stay away from mine." Hawk commanded, every word heavy with an unspoken threat. Allocen just glared but Hawk could feel the fear that he refused to show. Hawk stepped back from him, taking Solene back from one of his shadows, before walking out.

* * *

Solene shivered as Hawk set her down on the cool sheets of her bed. Hawk frowned as she did, worried that she was sicker than he originally thought. He quickly made some tea with ingredients from Faerie mixed in to help with any internal injuries she may have.

"Solene," he called softly. "It's okay. You're safe at home." Solene opened her eyes slowly and sank deeper into the bed as she recognized the familiar surrounding of the New York loft. Hawk held the drink in front of her. "Drink this."

Solene sipped at the drink gingerly, still shaken by what just happened. Hawk climbed into the bed beside her and Solene curled into his side, savoring the warmth he emitted. Hawk stroked her face lightly while he felt her shivering against him.

"It's okay." He told her gently, "You're safe now."

"I don't know what happened." Solene said unnerved. "I didn't know where she was taking me. I didn't think that anywhere she would take me would be that dangerous."

"What happened?" Hawk asked her calmly, despite how urgently he needed the answer.

"Ariel was giving me a tour and then she was talking about having fun. She took me to the club, telling me how it was built out wood and stone. When she took me in, I saw a whole bunch of dark court fey and I was about to tell her that we should leave when that guy, Dante or Allocen, I'm not sure, he stared at me. He told Ariel to be quiet and she listened, almost like he controlled her…" Solene trailed off, fear coating every word.

"What else?" Hawk urged.

"He trapped me against the wall," Solene told him, the terror of the memory evident in her voice. "He was getting closer to me. I couldn't understand why but I _wanted_ him. I just knew that for some reason I wanted him to touch me but I was scare what would happen if he did." Hawk tried to ignore the pang in his chest as he listened. _He's a Gancanagh. She's still half-mortal. It's only natural that she would be attracted to him like that._ Hawk tried to reassure himself.

"Then I thought about you and thought about how you could save me. It snapped me right out the thoughts." She continued. Hawk instantly perked up as she said this. He almost smiled but composed himself so he could focus on the story. "Then he slammed me against the wall and started to cover me in his shadows. I was shaking and it felt like they were trying to pull me apart but I pulled my arm out his grip and touched him…I took his energy and they retreated back towards him. Then, somehow, they jumped at me from his skin, attacking me. I felt…I _needed_ something. I couldn't understand it and everything became a blur. I kept drifting in and out of consciousness, everything I heard was confusing."

"What did you hear?" Hawk asked, once again alarmed as her words swirled in his mind. _I took his energy…_what did that mean?

"I heard him talking to you. You were warning him about something, saying that something was yours. Then I heard something about poison…. I'm scared, Hawk." Solene told him, tearing falling out her eyes. Hawk wiped them away.

"You're safe. Everything will be okay." He told her.

"But I don't understand-"

"Everything will be fine. Go to sleep." He urged her, softly stroking her face. Solene closed her eyes and savored the touch. She felt the same need that was drowning her earlier surface once again. She curled more into Hawk, finally feeling safe enough to sleep.

A few hours later, Solene was out on the balcony, trying to breathe as she felt her shadow's hunger rise once again. She could feel her mouth watering for some kind of nourishment. She looked over her shoulder to Hawk, who was sound asleep on her bed. She gripped the rail tighter as she felt something inside her stirred, biting her lip.

She tried to breath in the winter air to clear her mind. She looked up at the crescent moon that was surrounded by the black sky. Looking at it made her think of what she hear Hawk say earlier while fading out of consciousness. _She's mine._ Solene shivered as the words rolled around in her mind, remembering the feel of his shadows as they cradled her. She licked her lips as if to taste the claim he made. But sadly, all she taste was the cool night air. She turned back to Hawk, watching his chest rise and fall, his lovely shadows moving lazily across his skin.

Before she even realized it, Solene was standing right next to him. She hesitated as she raised her hand to it hover right above his skin. One of his shadows reached out and licked her hand. Solene's heart sped into overdrive as she felt her immense hunger start to curb. She placed her hands against his bare skin and drank in the feeling of Hawk's shadow as they moved around his skin in a dizzying pattern under her hands. Hawk's eyes shot open but before he could speak, Solene covered his lips with her hand.

"Shh…" she said. He looked at her bemused, not sure if he was dreaming or awake. Solene moved her hand and leaned down so her lips were just over his. She began to breathe in his breath, somehow knowing that she was taking his brief memory away as she did. To Solene's relief, Hawk's eyes fluttered closed.

Solene felt herself becoming sated when she spotted one of Hawk's shadows rush up her arm. She pulled her hands away but the shadow was too quick. It plunged into her skin and she stumbled back into one of the armchairs. She steadied herself before looking at her arm. The shadow danced on her skin for a moment before disappearing, her skin absorbing it.

She felt her shadows swirling inside her once again. They welcomed the new once with open, excited arms, making her skin buzz almost. Solene sank into the chair, trying to figure out what just happened, why she reacted so strongly. She looked at the balcony door and caught her reflection. She almost gasped at what she saw. Gone were her blue-brown eyes. Instead, her eyes were crescent moon silver.

"_Plato was a classic Greek philosopher." Merikh told Solene, writing on the chalkboard Aislinn provided her with for her study sessions. "He was also a mathematician. He was decibel of Socrates, both known for sharing their theories on subjects such as Epistemology and Metaphysics-"_

"_Why is everyone scared of you?" Solene interrupted. Merikh didn't pause her writing at the question._

"_You know better than to interrupt my teaching. You know the rule: no outside of study questions in class."_

"_But you leave right after the lessons so I can't ask you." Solene argued._

"_Then maybe I'm sending a subliminal message: don't ask me those questions." Merikh replied, not missing a beat. Solene huffed and crossed her arms. Merikh opened her mouth to continue when Solene asked another question._

"_But Ms. Merikh-"_

"_Don't say Miss," Solene jumped at the sharpness of her tutor's voice. Merikh gave her a stern look as she explained. "That is a mortal term and is disrespectful to us-"_

"_But what are we?" Solene asked timidly. Merikh's gaze softened at the confusion on the young girl's face. Merikh knew that the young girl was painfully unaware of faeries outside of the Summer Court, almost as if they don't exist beyond the monarchs she claims as family. It was almost unsettling for her to see such a bright girl be held back by ignorance and her mother's fear. So Merikh made a decision as she put her hand out towards Solene._

"_Take my hand, Solene." Merikh said. Solene's jaw dropped._

"_But, mo-mommy said not to touch you." Solene stuttered._

"_This is part of the lesson." Merikh told her calmly. "Touch my hand, Solene." Solene was hesitant at first when she first got out her seat but soon her curiosity outgrew her fear and she was across the room. She touched her tutor's hand._

_Images of a graveyard and dark nights filled her mind. Solene shivered as she felt the cold wind and pulled her hand away. The pictures reminded her of a horrible holiday her father told her about, Halloween, scaring her._

"_Secrets of the grave," Merikh told her. "They are dangerous things to keep. Even more dangerous try and take." Merikh looked up at her pupil. _

"_Whoa…" Solene gasped. "What are you?"_

"_I am a Wraith." Merikh answered. "I am part of Far Dorcha's kin or, more commonly known, a Death Fey." Solene looked at her in sudden fear._

"_So you kill people…"She mumbled uneasily, avoiding the eyes of her tutor._

"_Not necessarily," Merikh told her with a smirk. "We wander, free of court rules and conflicts with no one to tell us what to do. We are not chaotic or as fickle with our emotions and are stronger than most others. We kept our secrets better than anyone else. To try and take one is to ask for death. We are unique." Solene swallowed nervously at the explanation. Suddenly, it made sense on why all the faeries, including her mom avoided her. Merikh looked up and met her gaze._

"_You are definitely a unique child." Merikh said. "It's not everyday you see a half-mortal as a holder of shadows." Solene looked up at her, shocked at her words. She stepped away from her tutor, wishing that she could hide._

"_Talk to me, child." Merikh asked. Solene took a shaky breath before speaking._

"_I…I don't…I don't understand." Solene stammered. "Why am I so different? My mommy said that I was one of _them_ but I'm not. She doesn't say it but I know she's lying. They hate me because of these shadows in my eyes. I don't even know where they came from." Solene babbled._

"_It comes from the mix of heritage." Merikh told her. "Summer from you mother, Light from your father, High court essence from your grandmother…a rare blend of essence that hasn't been seen."_

"_So what am I?" Solene asked her desperately. Merikh looked at her calmly before reaching out to her once again._

"_Try to take my energy, Solene." Merikh instructed. Solene looked fearfully at her tutor. Merikh only gave her a patient look, no indication of fear on her face. Solene reached out, her hand shaking before touching her. She closed her eyes and let her shadows move closer to the surface of her skin, where they began to pull energy from Merikh. Solene felt a weight of power as she did, as heavy as dirt on a buried coffin. It felt wrong to her and her shadows fled deeper inside her, rejecting the essence they were stealing. Solene's eyes snapped open in surprise._

_That never happened before._

"_You can't steal my essence like you can with others. Death is hard to take, even harder to control." Merikh told her, retracting her hand. "You cannot harm me. Or at least, not yet."_

"_But I don't…" Solene trailed off as she looked into a mirror on the wall. She gasped as she watched the shadows in her eyes begin to cover the irises, making her eyes black. She looked haunted._

"_You are different, child. Rare ad beautiful." Merikh said as Solene gazed into her reflection. Merikh couldn't but feel a faint worry for her pupil. She's lived long enough to know that more often then not, there are only two scenarios for beautiful thing: they're either locked away or stolen. _

"_The world will be hard for you." Merikh warned her. "The world is very rarely kind to the rare and beautiful…"_


	11. Breaking The Lines

__**A/N: **Just so you know, I have no idea where I am going with this story. I'm kind of all over the place with the plot so that's why it takes me a while to even get a chapter out because I am literally going with the flow for this one. But thank you so so sooooo much to those who are actually bearing with me and enjoying the story. So I'm going to stop interrupting you and just let you read.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Breaking the Lines_

_Chapter 11_

"_Are you sure there is nothing we can do, Mr. Jones?" _the Dean of NYU asked him. Solene just watched him quietly from the couch as he paced back and forth in front of her on the phone. He had been on it all morning, talking to admissions office trying to get her out of the school. Solene thought it was a bit drastic but she was too tired from the night before to protest. It was a relief to her that he was taking care of this for her but she wished she were strong enough to do it herself.

"I'm sure." Hawk said with finality.

"_Alright then."_ The dean said reluctantly. "_Selena is no longer enrolled at NYU. I wish her the best and hopefully we'll see her next year_."

"I doubt it but thank you." Hawk said coolly before hanging up. He sat down beside her with a heavy sigh.

"Mr. Jones?" She asked. He shrugged.

"I needed a last name for human transactions and whatnot. Jones is very common." He explained.

"Me and Mr. Jones." Solene said with the tiniest of smirks, referencing the Amy Winehouse song she heard when listening to her dad's music. Hawk just rolled his eyes. Solene giggled before sighing, growing serious. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did. You're not safe there." He told her.

"It was just one girl." Solene said. "One mortal out of thousands. And I shouldn't have trusted her so easily-"

"It wouldn't have mattered." Hawk said, cutting her off. "She was working for a Gancanagh. Have you heard of those before?" Solene froze at the word, fear shooting through her. She knew what it was. Niall had told her about them so she knew to be weary when touching anyone in his court, even when they looked harmless. She remember him tell her about how a single touch from them poisoned humans until they die from withdrawal, no matter how much of it they had. Solene nodded.

"One thing you may not know is that Shadow Bearers, if they are Gancanaghs, can manipulate their poison and how it affects their victims. They can suppress it or cause it to overflow as much as they like." Hawk told her. "The girl you were with was hunting of her Shadow Bearer to find him more mortals. Now that they saw you there, they'll come after you." Solene sighed, feeling tired of the subject already.

"This just keeps getting better and better," She mumbled before standing up and paced through the room. She turned back to Hawk. "So now what?"

"Well, due to the circumstances it may be easy to convince Syracuse to accept you last minute."

"Yeah but that's four hours away. And while I get I need to lay low for a while I don't want to be that far from here. And are sure there's not a school I can go to that's in the city? I just have to avoid NYU, right?" Solene said. Hawk thought for a moment.

"What about St. John's? They're out of the city but close enough to commute. Did you apply there?" Hawk asked her.

"Yeah…" Solene said, thinking about it. As far as options, it wasn't what she wanted but it wasn't bad. She could make it there and then transfer over when it's safe to come back if she wanted. But she didn't want to run away. Not again. She sighed at the thought of having to move away from here.

"I don't like this." She told Hawk, looking him in the eye. "I don't want to run and lock myself away."

"I know you don't want to but there aren't many more solutions left right now." Hawk said. He grabbed her hand and stroked her knuckles. He was slightly surprised when he noticed that she had her contacts in right then. He could have sworn she didn't have them when she was asleep. And they looked a little lighter than usual…

"Fairies talk." Solene said, bring him back to the conversation. "Fairies chase. If I run they'll work that much harder to find me and they will."

"I'll take care of it." Hawk said, a dangerous edge of him voice, reminding Solene of how powerful Hawk was. Still, she wished he didn't have to protect her.

"Of course you will." Solene said, downcast that she wasn't strong enough to do it herself. She stood up and started walking out before another question came to mind.

"Hawk?" she called. He looked up at her, silently waiting for her to continue. "Can half-mortals become addicted to Gancanaghs?" Hawk frowned as he thought about the answer.

"It depends on their mortality." He said. "If they happen to be more human than fey than yes but they can be cured if the Gancanagh is weak enough. They're not hopeless. If they're more fey than human, they won't become addicted unless the Gancanagh is a king or very close to one in power. Even then it can be difficult to tell if their addicted or if it's just strong lust. There's a bigger difference than you think." Solene nodded.

"Okay," She continued to leave the room but stopped right at the edge and turn back to him. She had a smirk on her face. "I want to go to Columbia."

Hawk opened his mouth to say something but she was out the room and he knew there was no use. No matter what he wanted for her, Solene would do what she wanted. And he was glad. Despite how much he helped her, she was being more independent. She didn't need him anymore.

_Well, beyond the obvious dangers,_ he thought.

He sighed, leaning his head back before looking down at his hands. His shadows swirled lazily across his skin, reminding him of the poison that was held in them. He was still a Gancanagh and Solene still didn't know.

He tried to think distract himself from the thought by figuring out how Solene had managed to create that shadow bubble she made yesterday. He knew her mother was of the Summer Court, so why did she have shadows? Question after question that he had ignored for months began forming I his mind once again. Suddenly, Solene became a mystery to him once more. But the question that burned in his mind was how was she not addicted to him?  
And how did he suddenly feel less addictive?

"Next Wednesday is perfect for orientation. I will definitely be there." Solene said excitedly into the phone.

"_That's wonderful to hear._" Said the dean of Columbia University. "_I promise that we will do our be to make sure there is no repeat of your last experience. I'm so sorry about that by the way."_

"It's fine. What's done is done." Solene replied.

"_Well, that's good to hear. So we will see you next Wednesday. Have a good evening." _

"You, too." Solene hung up and fell back on the couch, feeling triumphant. She was in her old room, which acted as her dressing room now and where now all the living room furniture was. She was surprised that most of it fit in here. _I guess the room is bigger than it looks_,she thought languidly. She stroked one of the pillows as she began to think about what Hawk just told her.

_If they're more fey than human, they won't become addicted unless the Gancanagh is a king or very close to one in power. Even then it can be difficult to tell if their addicted or if it's just strong lust. There's a bigger difference than you think._

_So what am I? _She wondered.

She sat and looked down at her arm. When she focused long enough, a shadow appeared on her skin. It zipped across her skin excitedly, still trying to get use to her. She looked up in the mirror. She could tell that her eyes were finally starting to darken. In a few hours, they should be normal again.

She took a deep breath as she felt the shadow stir with her other ones. That was thing about new one. It felt like a fresh tattoo inside of her, or at least how Rabbit and Irial described tattoos felt. It felt raw and slightly painful sometimes when she moved. And there was always the constant sensation of it being _there_. And she doubted that she could give it back.

But another thing was that, while it wasn't wild like Allocen's, it held that same dark feeling. It felt sinful and poisonous…it felt like lust. The same lust that she was sure came with Gancanaghs. Was Hawk a Gancanagh? And, if he was, was she addicted?

She couldn't help with the desire she felt towards him or the flare up that came with it. Could it be that when she touched him the first time, he poisoned her. She shivered at the thought.

_I need space. I need to start college,_ she thought, looking at the door. She could feel him nearby, something that she wasn't sure she liked or not. _And soon._

* * *

Solene listened quietly as she took notes in her English class. She jotted down the names of each goddess her teacher said and key points about them. And under each tiny list she made was a tiny drawing of them. They each had accessories to tell what their role was (an owl for Athena, a mirror for Aphrodite, a bow and arrow for Artemis, etc.). She smiled, happy that she was drawing again.

It had been months, maybe even a couple of years, since she last drew anything. She got the talent from her dad and was encouraged to make something every time she visited grandmother in Faerie. Solene could remember the first time her dad found her drawing. She was trying to get the curves of a face right and he spotted her.

"_That's beautiful, Solene."_ She remembered him saying, _"Can you paint that for me?"_ The next morning, not only was the figure she was drawing painted on her parent's wall but a cluster of fey paintings to go along with it. The next few months, as more and more of the court began to retreat from her, the more her father encouraged her to paint. When he told Sorcha, she was thrilled. And revealed at the countless drawing Solene made for her.

But as her shadows began to show more and more often, her drawings became a mystery to her. She couldn't understand it-still couldn't-but it felt like she was drawing or painting a memory instead of something from her imagination.

"Those look great." Solene jumped suddenly, not expecting the voice so close to her. She looked and saw a boy, a mortal to her relief, pointing to her drawings. He looked slightly nerdy but confidant. Or at least was trying to be.

"Thank you." Solene said, before going back to her notes.

"I'm Parker." The guy introduced, holding his hand out. Solene hesitated for the briefest moment before accepting it with a tiny smile.

"Selena," she said. He pulled back with a grin and Solene looked away, not use to this kind of attention.

"Alright class," called the professor. "We are about to discuss the Trojan War, which I am sure many of you are familiar with. But first I would want you to discuss the Judgment of Paris. Who should she have chosen and why? Pair up and start talking."

"I guess you're my partner." Parker said shyly. Solene looked around and noticed that almost everybody around them was paired up already. Parker was the only one left.

"I guess, you're right." She said reluctantly. She turned to face him, placing her notes in front of them.

"So who do you think should've won?" Parker asked. "Personally, I would say Athena. She was the wisest, she would've known how to handle the war the best." Solene thought about his explanation for a moment before shaking her head.

"Not necessarily," she said. "Even the wisest woman can't control the actions of two who are scorned. It would've been smarter f him to say that his opinion was too humble for goddess like them and chose none." As she spoke, Parker looked at her in wonder and awe, as if he found her answers a pleasant surprise. Solene tilted her head in confusion. "What?" He averted his eyes back to his notes

"Nothing," he mumbled before looking up at her bravely at her, staring into her eyes. "You just seem…pretty amazing." Solene smiled at him.

She could get use to college life.

Later that night, Solene walked into the loft, greeted with the smells of dinner.

"Oh, that smells great." Solene said as a greeting. She walked over to the dining room table where Hawk was placing the food. "Should I say 'Honey, I'm home?' Or is that too 'I Love Lucy' for you?" Hawk rolled his eyes at her teasing and the laughter from his reaction. He turned to her.

"Just be happy I made dinner." He told her dryly. Solene looked at hi for a moment, biting her lips. Hawk regarded her curiously. Did something happen today on the campus? Did she see another Shadow Bearer? One of their trackers? However, Solene quieted all questions when she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

Hawk was still confused but returned her embrace. He felt her sigh into his chest and he couldn't help but notice how nicely she fit in his arms.

"I've missed you." She told him with an open honestly he wasn't use to with her. But even his curiosity of where the statement came from didn't take away the warmth he felt from it.

"I've missed you, too." He admitted quietly, almost scared of the admission. It was the first they truly acknowledged any type of feelings towards one another. After a few long moments, they both pulled back reluctantly, awkwardly staying silent as they sat down and began eating.

"So how's school so far?" Hawk asked. Solene heard the real question behind it. _Did they find you yet? _Solene scowled at him.

"It's going great." She said with hr own silent answer. _I'm fine. _ Hawk looked at her for a moment before sighing and leaning back.

"Why are you not worried about this? This is serious." He said. Solene rolled her eyes.

"Because you keep acting like running off to Queens would be any better. They would've chased me down and you know. At least this way I would be like a shadow. There but intangible." Solene said, trying to reason with him.

"As a temptation," he said with a deadpan expression.

"A tease," she corrected. "They'll get bored and look for someone else." She smirked suddenly. "Besides you'd miss me too much if I lived in Queens." Hawk scowled before leaning towards her. The tips of his fingers barely touched her skin but as soon as he touched her, her heartbeat became frantic. She struggled to remain composed, wondering how his touch was so powerful to her. Hawk chucked as he pulled his hand back, his face smug.

"And it you be _me_ that missed _you_?" he said. Solene scowled and watched his shadows dance on his skin before disappearing as he held his hand out to her. She pursed her lips before reluctantly accepting it. She stared down at their hands thoughtfully.

"Well we'll see soon enough." She said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Hawk asked, equally as quieted as he held her hand, savoring the warm touch.

"Even as close as I am to here, running back and forth between the campus and here is…exhausting. And since I have a dorm, it makes more sense for me to stay on campus for the longer days…." Solene told him tentatively.

Without missing a beat, Hawk nodded. It was completely understandable and she did warn him of that earlier. Yet, he couldn't help but gain a heavy heart at the thought of her being away from him a little longer than usual.

"I understand." Hawk said. Solene didn't look at him as she pulled away. How long would it before she ate with Hawk again? "But if you don't mind, I want to enjoy my dinner." Solene laughed and relaxed.

They ate and talked all night, both too afraid to stop, not knowing how long this would be the last of a real conversation between them.

_She'd be back soon,_ Hawk thought, hoping he wasn't lying to himself.

* * *

"Hawk," Solene called out as she entered the loft from a long day on campus. She was only met with silence as walked into the loft but she knew that he was there somewhere. She walked down the hall to Hawk's room, opening the door. Hawk was sprawled on his bed, reading a book. He looked up at her. Solene looked Hawk over quickly before smiling at him softly as she lingered in the doorway. He looked so handsome and relaxed. She almost blushed as her mind started to take another turn.

"Have you seen my Greek Mythology book?" she asked him quickly, so not to forget why she was there.

Hawk lazily looked her over. Usually, Hawk forgot how beautiful Solene really was. Her beauty was a norm for him, never striking beyond some days when she wears something different, like a dress or something like it.

Today, she was only wearing a v-neck gray and white striped sweater that fit her well with tight grey skinny jeans and black boots. If he saw her more, he would've thought it was just cute. But now…she looked beautiful.

He only wished she was here so he could see it more.

Now with Solene in college, he had the loft to himself more often than he liked. He missed hearing Solene walk around looking for something or sitting with her watching TV or watching her sleep when she took an afternoon nap. Without her, Hawk couldn't help but feel…lonely.

Hawk scowled, irrational annoyance rising inside him. He knew it was misplaced, but he couldn't help but be mad at her absence.

"Its on the desk in your old room." Hawk told her flatly.

Solene held back a sigh at his aloof response. Ever since she left for college, the distance between them was growing, almost as if they were strangers again. _Maybe he missed me,_ she thought, slightly hopeful. But as the silence became awkward between them, she doubted it. She sighed as she out of his doorway.

"Thanks," she said. "I'm going out tonight."

"You usually do." He replied, turning the page of his book. Solene frowned at his nonchalance. Did he even miss her at all?

"I'm meeting some people from class for some coffee. I won't be gone long." She explained, hoping for some type of reaction.

"That's fine. Have fun." He said, emotionless. Solene's face fell more and she began to feel cold as the distance between them grew. Hawk looked over at her and noticed her frown. Instead of asking about it, he just raised his eyebrow, silently asking her, _yes?_

"Are you really doing this?" She asked.

"I'm not doing anything." He replied bemused.

"Exactly," she said, stepping into his room, closer to him. "A few weeks ago you were doing everything to make sure I was safe. Always making sure we talk. Now you're acting like you barely know me again."

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Hawk said, revealing his irritation. "No matter what I say, you do what you want. Forgive me if I don't jump for joy when you finally get time and you decide to spend it with your 'friends.'" Solene narrowed her eyes at him but a part of her was relieved to finally get a reaction from him. And then she realized the bitterness in his words. He was lonely. "So go and meet them." He turned his back to her and stalked back to his bed. She glared at him before smirking.

"Speaking of friends, I should probably tell you about Parker." She started, watching Hawk. "He just loves to sit next to me in my English class. Today we were talking about Greek mythology and the goddesses and he said that I would make a perfect goddess. I told him I'm more like Persephone than anybody. Then he asked me in this weird, yet cute, way: 'In that case, can I be Hades?' And I was like-" Hawk closed his book loudly. His face was filled with irritation. He turned to her slowly but she wasn't intimidated by him. She rarely was anymore.

"Get out." He grinded through his teeth. Solene feinted an innocent look.

"I just wanted to tell you about my day, Hawk." Solene shrugged, "I thought you would want to know what happens when you're not around. And I just wanted to tell you that I was meeting Parker tonight with the rest of the group-"

"Will you _please _get out?" he said once again. Solene kept her place, leaning on the doorway. Hawk glared at her, making a small thrill of excitement go through her. She tried to keep his gaze but the anger was too intense for her to handle at the moment. Any longer and she would never leave. She sighed, giving in first.

"Fine, Hades," she mumbled, stepping out the hallway.

"What?" Hawk snapped. Solene flinched. She forgot he could hear every word she said. _Stupid faerie hearing,_ she thought, turning back once again to Hawk.

"Hades," she admitted, boldly. "I called you Hades." Hawk raised his eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked bemused.

"Because you act like the king of the dead. You're always so gloomy." Solene got a mischievous glint in her eyes. A slow smirk crossed her face. "Although, I could be _your_ Persephone." Hawk's jaw dropped at the blunt comment before he composed it into a menacing scowl.

"I'm not keeping you here," he said with menace in his voice, "You knew my choice from the very beginning. The only reason why we're in the predicament we're in is because your stupid deal. So please, _Persephone_ let yourself out." The words slapped Solene in the face. Hawk saw this and his face relaxed. "Solene, I…" She held up her hand to stop him. She could take it at the moment. She pushed past him to the front door. She opened I before turning back to him

"Why can't just admit you miss me?" She snapped. She didn't give him a chance to answer as she slammed the door behind her. Hawk sighed as the daunting and lonely silence greeted him once more.

"Are you alright, Selena?" Parker asked her a second time as he placed her drink in front of her. She jumped at his voice, realizing she zoned out again.

"Oh, I'm fine," she said, trying to regain her composure. "I'm just fluster by something that happened earlier today."

"You want to talk about it?" Her mind ran back to their argument from earlier. She could not believe she said he could pretty much keep her captive and she would be fine. How embarrassing, especially with his rejection.

"No." she said quickly. "I'm fine, really. And I can't believe everyone's so late." She said, noticing that none of their friends were there and it had been fifteen minutes since they were suppose to meet.

"I guess it's just me and you." Parker said with a shrug, instantly leaning in. Solene leaned towards him.

"I guess it is." She said with a smirk. Parker chuckled, sounding slightly nervous as she moved closer to him.

"Selena," he said. Her eyes snapped to their hands and tugged gently but he tightened his grip. She glared at him but he ignored it. "I know we've only known each other for a few weeks but I think that maybe...we should try dating?" She held back a sigh. She knew Parker's feeling for her. She also knew that weren't as innocent as they seemed, especially by the way his eyes were always roaming over her body.

But she was tired of waiting for affection from someone. She couldn't help the lust flared up as Hawk came to mind again. She made a fist unconsciously, still mad at him and mad at herself for still wanting him even right now.

"Selena," Parker called. She looked at him. He looked her in the eye for s moment before leaning in. She wanted to lean back but stopped herself. Why not give in? It's just one kiss…

"Excuse me," Someone growled. They immediately leaned back, startled by the interruption, and Solene looked up. She wasn't sure whether or not she was relieved or angered that Hawk was standing over her, glaring at Parker.

"Hawk, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Who's this?" Parker asked annoyed.

"He's just a friend," She quickly reassured him, "Who still hasn't answered my question." She added with a pointed look.

"Easy," he said not missing a beat. "I'm taking you home. Obviously you're in less than good company." Hawk glared steadily at Parker, who was starting to cower in his seat. "Let's go."

"What? No!" Solene protested. Hawk rolled his eyes. "I'm not leaving."

"Fine." He said. Before she could do anything, she was out of her seat and over Hawk's shoulder.

"Put me down!" Solene exclaimed as Hawk carried her over his shoulder. He rolled his eyes as she kicked at him and banged on his back, ignoring her as he addressed Parker.

"Have a goodnight." He said. Hawk turned away from him and walked out the restaurant, past the gaping crowd and into the night. Once they were out, they disappeared within seconds.

* * *

"Hawk, let me go!" Solene screamed. "Put me down! Now!" Hawk plopped her down on her bed ungracefully. She stared at him in anger as the bed bounced under her before pushing herself off the bed and at his chest. He stumbled back a couple of steps but was otherwise unharmed. She grounded her teeth. "Why did you do that?"

"I was doing you a favor and you know it." He said. She looked at him disbelief before punching his chest uselessly.

"A favor? You messed up my date! I was perfectly fine before you came." She shouted. She kept on hitting him as she spoke. He growled and caught her wrist, pinning her down to the bed. Solene struggled under him, trying not to drain him, but knowing she would if he didn't get off soon.

"Listen to me," he growled at her. She stopped struggling at the sound of it. It was filled with shadows and temptation, not unlike the Dark King. "He only wanted sex. I could tell. Why? Because he could barely keep his eyes on your face."

"I don't need you to tell me that!" Solene said through her teeth. She started to struggle but he tightened his grip on her, bringing his face closer to hers. She paused at their closeness.

"Oh so what would you have done if I didn't show up? Give him what he wanted?" Hawk exclaimed in her face.

"Why do you act like I need you to look out for me?" Solene asked, loudly.

They stayed in their deadlock for a long time. Soon, Solene's eyes got darker and her lips parted and she felt the constant temptation she always felt to touch him come over her. It was overwhelming. Solene knew she should have looked away but she was stubborn and began to loose herself in his midnight eyes. Hawk fought against the urge to lean down as he glared at her, knowing what would happen if he gave in. Solene sighed quietly and he felt the temptation of her skin taking over him. She relaxed as he held her and touched the back of his skin.

Hawk felt himself getting pulled further into her but didn't relent, trying to find an answer that he could tell her. There was no way for him to twist his words. And he wasn't going to tell her the truth. He sighed letting her go. He stood, walking to the door.

"Oh, so you're just going to leave?" Solene said, suddenly angry all over again. Hawk didn't reply as he left. Solene let out a groan of frustration, pulling at her hair. She never felt so confused in her life. She waited for the lust to wear off before she stood, going to the kitchen for food since her night was, clearly, over.

A few hours later, Hawk walked slowly to the door or the loft. His shadows got excited the way they always did as Hawk listened out for Solene. It was silent except of the occasional sound of a page turning. She was reading, probably on the kitchen counter. It was her favorite spot to read when she was frustrated. He wondered if he was gone long enough for it to wear off. It was always hard to tell.

Hawk sighed leaning back against the wall. He knew what he did was stupid. He completely understood why she would be angry. He shouldn't have embarrassed her like that. Hawk knew he was being ridiculous and overreacted but he couldn't help it. His jealously just came over him in a way he couldn't control. He didn't want it to. He didn't know he was looking for her until he found her and was going to leave as soon as he saw her. But that was before he saw Solene laughing and playing around with some stranger. It was before he saw her leaning towards some stranger with the same look she gave him all the time…

He banged his fist on the wall, breaking the silence around him. He heard Solene pause inside. It was scary to him how in tune he was to her. Hawk knew his time avoiding her was up. He suppressed a sigh as he opened the door.

Solene watched up with a calm look. Hawk relaxed slightly as he spotted it, not realizing he was tense. Solene didn't move or blink as Hawk came in. He hung his jacket on the back of the sofa, moving slowly towards her.

"Hey," Solene greeted softly. She gave him a small smile and he knew her anger was gone. He frowned as her felt a little guilt over ruining her night.

"Hi," he told her. He entered the kitchen quietly, stopping at the entrance. Solene closed her book, setting it aside. She kept her gaze on the counter.

"I was wondering when you were going to come in," she said. Hawk raised his eyebrow at her. She tried to focus on breathing right, hoping Hawk didn't notice. He stepped closer to her.

"You knew I was out there." He said, more of a question than a statement. Solene nodded as she looked away.

"I knew you were here the second you stepped inside the building." She confessed in a whisper. Hawk tensed as he felt his excitement peak. So she could feel it too. She could feel him just as well as he could feel her. Solene shoulders became tense, as he got closer to her. Hawk stood a couple feet away and looked at her patiently. Solene eventually looked up at him.

They were darker than usual but he could see all the colors in them. He was stunned by the way the blue swirled into brown mixing with black. Hawk didn't turn away as he began to close the distance between them. He wasn't sure why he did; knowing nothing good would come from the action, but suddenly felt the overwhelming need to be closer to her. Solene's breathing became uneven. She gripped the counter to stop herself from reaching out to him, biting her lip. Hawk stopped right in front of her, her legs on either side of him, as he placed his hands right beside her thigh so they were almost touching her. Hawk looked in her eyes. If you looked close enough, you could see the shadows in them.

_Come here,_ they said,_ come closer._

Hawk enveloped Solene's sigh with his lips, pushing against her softly. Hawk's shadows raced out his skin as she kissed him back. Solene moved her hand to his hair, giving into the temptation that was in front of her. She crushed him to her. Hawk held her; happy she was wearing a short sleeve shirt. He touched her skin. Solene moaned into him softly as she felt Hawk's shadows press onto her skin. It felt like they were trying to crawl into her. She shivered, hoping they would.

As the kiss continued, Hawk started feeling weaker. Solene felt herself losing control over the need of Hawk. Yet, that didn't stop them from pulling each other closer until there was no space between them. Solene wrapped her arms around his beck and tangled her fingers in his hair. Hawk grasped at her hips, pulling her against hi,. Both knew something was wrong but neither could or wanted to stop.

Hawk had to use every piece of strength he had to pulled away breathless and dizzy. Solene looked at him stunned at what just happened, her eyes wide and wickedly innocent. Hawk saw his shadows crawling along her skin. He retracted them back into his skin. Solene suddenly felt cold without the pulsing, warm temptations. Hawk pulled his way out of her arms and walked to his room, slamming the door behind him. He fell to the ground, shivering, his strength coming back to him. He gripped his bed sheets in his hand, ripping them easily but holding on for dear life. He licked his lips, welcoming the taste of Solene, as he fought not to go back to her.

When the door closed, Solene collapsed on the counter. She shook with a deeper need for Hawk than she ever had, wishing his shadows would have consumed her when they had the chance. She took a few deep breaths to try and clear her head before sliding off the counter. On wobbly legs, she rushed from the loft and stumbled out the building.

The frigid winter air hit Solene the second she stepped outside. It helped clear her head enough so she could stumble away from Hawk. But the farther away she got, the more the memory pressed itself into her mind. She shivered as she practically relived the memory over and over again, her shadows spinning uncontrollably.

She hugged herself as a hollowness filled her. Hr skin tingled as it fought to go back to Hawk's arms for more. She tried to clear her head but the desire was unbearable and uncontrollable. And she had a fear that the only was to fix it was to go back for more and more…until she really was consumed. She let out a shuddered breath, fog coming from her mouth in tiny clouds. She focused on that…and heard a noise behind her.

She turned and saw a lone fey staring at her. The fey stood as still as a statue as it looked at her. Solene could its claws glinting in the moonlight that accompanied its willowy figure. It didn't look vicious but with many fey, looks were deceiving. And as it gave Solene a fiendish smile, she knew it was no different.

She turned calmly and started walking back towards the loft. Solene could hear the barely there step of it as it stalked her. Solene tried to subtly speed up but the fey only matched her pace. Solene tried to calm her heartbeat but it was too loud. _Don't run, Solene,_ she tried to tell herself. _Don't run._ But her panic won out and she went into a dead sprint.

Solene ran through a maze of alleys but the longer she ran, the louder the cacophony of fairies became, until it felt like a stampede. She felt the wind whip around her as she slowly moved towards the loft to safety, to Hawk. How did she get so far away so fast?

She ran until she felt herself trip up on something she couldn't see. She landed on her face and tried to crawl but felt a hand on her ankle. She closed her eyes, ready to scream but just as quickly the hand was gone. She squeezed her eyes shut as she heard the sounds of fighting go on behind her until the alley suddenly fell silent.

Then he only heard someone step close to her and sigh irritably.

"What did I tell you about rare and beautiful things." said a voice from the grave. Solene's eyes snapped open. She turned and stared at the ghost from her past. Or the wraith, to be more accurate. She was speechless, only able to say one word.

"Merikh."


End file.
